Make others smile
by rinoaalice
Summary: Hicimos una promesa...pero no estoy seguro de quien era realmente en aquel momento, sin embargo, debo cumplir mi palabra, aunque no sea contigo.
1. Bienvenida

_Recuerdo bien el hermoso día soleado que hacia el día que entre al jardín, el cual había sido mi sueño desde que tenia sentido de la razón. También recuerdo el rostro de mi padre, tan preocupado como siempre. Habíamos discutido sobre este tema algunos meses atrás y solo pude hacerle acceder si le prometía estudiar derecho luego de graduarme como Seed; nuestra relación nunca había sido la mejor pero sabía que el me quería y yo a el:_

_-¿estas segura de esto Rinoa? -me preguntó con rostro demasiado pálido, se notaba que no había dormido en días por mi culpa. El siempre había sido demasiado sobre protector, al extremo de que mi niñez había sido rodeada de solo niñas y profesoras._

_Suspiré. _

_-no te preocupes papá…es lo que deseo-sonreí. Mi padre siempre me había dado todo lo que deseaba, o al menos todo lo que el pensaba que yo necesitaba…de ahí mi apodo como "princesita"._

_-si cambias de opinión solo llámame-eso era lo primero que me había dicho cuando accedió. Hasta me quitó el móvil y me dio uno con funciones demasiado extrañas, como rastreo por satélite y cosas por el estilo._

_-lo haré-nos abrazamos por varios minutos y un horrible sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo._

_-nos vemos entonces-subió al carro y se fue dejándome sola en aquel inmenso lugar._

_"todo va a estar bien" pensé_

_-¡permiso!-una vocecilla se oía desde lejos y también los quejidos de varias personas con las que se tropezaba aquella joven-¡lo siento! ¡Disculpe!-finalmente se detuvo ante mi._

_ Al mirarla con más detenimiento era toda una mujer, pero su altura y cara la hacían parecer más una niña con cabello castaño corto y ojos color azul mar:_

_-¡hola!-me saludó y tomo mi mano para agitarla de arriba hacia abajo enérgicamente-mi nombre es Selphie Tilmitt y soy la encargada de recibirte._

_-hola-saludé tímidamente-soy Rinoa Heartilly…_

_-si…ya lo se-se acercó demasiado a mi con ojos examinadores- eres la hija del capitán calway ¿verdad? _

_Asentí_

_-ya veo-su sonrisa se torno amigable- el habló con el comandante y nos recomendó tu salud a nosotros…así que ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas ¿no es genial?-empezó a saltar emocionada._

_¿Mi padre me había recomendado que me cuidaran? Me abstuve de suspirar._

_-Selphie-una voz gruesa y amigable son interrumpió-no asustes a la pobre principiante- era muy alto, con una cabellera castaña que caía por su espalda hasta su cintura atada en una cola de caballo y con ojos de color verdoso claros. Su rostro tenia ciertos rasgos femeninos, pero su porte de "cowboy" lo hacia ver bien-eres la nueva ¿no?-me miró y examinó al igual que Selphie, pero también examinaba mi cuerpo indecentemente-no estas mal-se inclino hacia mi para tomar mi mano y besarla. Me miró amistosamente-soy Irvine…a tus servicios._

_Selphie rodó los ojos._

_-¿Quién es el que la esta asustando ahora?-me miró sonriente y me atrajo del brazo-mejor nos vamos Rinoa-entrecerró los ojos mirando a Irvine-hay gente por aquí que no es de fiar._

_Se me salió una pequeña risita e Irvine hizo una mueca de insatisfacción. Algo me decía que me iba a llevar muy bien con Selphie._

_Caminamos hasta adentro y nos detuvimos en el pórtico. El lugar era inmenso, era todo un círculo con divisiones y en la mitad había gran panel donde se hallaba el ascensor. Todo era de colores claros a excepción de las plantas, que eran una bonita parte de la decoración. Todos los estudiantes llevaban puesto un uniforme azul oscuro que tantas veces había visto en las revistas y en televisión:_

_ -¡wow!-fue todo lo que pude decir. En verdad estaba muy emocionada_

_Selphie me miró sonriente, me pregunté si en algún momento dejaba de hacerlo: _

_-¡lo se! Yo llevo aquí muchos años y aún así me sigue pareciendo enorme-ambas reímos pero fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido de mi estomago rugiendo. Sentí como se me subía la sangre al rostro y me ruborizaba. _

_Selphie rió con ganas_

_-parece que tienes hambre- Recordé que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era más del medio día. _

_Solté una risita nerviosa._

_-un poco… _

_-¡pues vamos a comer algo! _

_Selphie salió corriendo y tuve que seguirla para no perderla entre todos los estudiantes. Gracias a Dios que llevaba un vestido amarillo demasiado claro y así podía verla porque su estatura no ayudaba demasiado. Cuando por fin se detuvo casi choco contra ella y me tomo unos minutos recobrar el aliento:_

_ -eres demasiado rápida para ser tan pequeña-dije entre largos respiros. _

_Ella rodó los ojos:_

_-pues es precisamente por eso…. ¿que tanto sabes de física?_

_ -creo que no mas que tu._

_ Rió en voz alta. _

_-me agradas demasiado Rinoa… ¡ya eres hasta mi mejor amiga!_

_ -¡¿Qué?!-jamás me había ganado la confianza de alguien tan rápido. _

_"supongo que ella también es mi nueva mejor amiga" pensé: _

_-¡¿te vas a quedar todo el día respirando o quieres comer algo?!-me preguntó con seriedad fingida-anda…vamos a comprar la comida._

_Caminamos hasta la cafetería y nos sirvieron el almuerzo (que no se veía muy apetitoso en realidad, pero ya conocía la comida de los institutos, o por lo menos había escuchado de ella). Nos dirigimos a las mesas y note que Selphie estaba buscando a alguien; de repente salió corriendo de nuevo: _

_-¡sabia que te encontraría aquí!-la alcancé y noté la presencia de un hombre que tenia la boca llena de comida y que se notaba le costaba masticar. No distinguí si era alto o no pues estaba sentado, tenia el cabello dorado claro en forma de punta, sus ojos también eran azules, pero estos se veían mas claros que los de Selphie y en su rostro tenia un tatuaje en forma de flama, me pregunté si le habría dolido mucho._

_-gr….gr….gr….-intentaba hablar pero su boca estaba demasiado llena. _

_-¡no quiero excusas Zell! ¡Faltaste a la misión de esta mañana!- "¿misión?" me pregunté ¿acaso ellos eran seeds? Eso explicaba el porque no usaban uniformes como el resto de los estudiantes. Entonces me di cuenta que el color de piel de Zell estaba cambiando a verde y de verde a morado._

_-creo que se esta atorando-dije algo preocupada. _

_Zell empezó a golpearse el pecho con su puño y a tomar agua pero nada de eso parecía funcionar. _

_-¡Zell!-Selphie lo abrazó por detrás y oprimió su estomago con sus brazos; el pedazo de salchicha salió volando por el aire. Estaba fatigado y se lanzó a Selphie para abrazarla de la cintura._

_ -¡gracias Selph!-gritó, creí haber visto lagrimas pero creo que fue mi imaginación._

_ -¡aléjate de mi!-intentaba separarlo con sus manos-¡estas todo lleno de comida! ¡Vas a ensuciarme!_

_No pude evitar la risa, demasiado alta para mi gusto, pero inevitable. Ambos se quedaron mirándome atónitos y Selphie miro a Zell:_

_ -¡te lo dije Zell! ¡Eres un payaso! -Zell se levantó y limpió las boronas de su ropa con sus manos, y luego me acerco una para que yo la estrechara:_

_ -hola…soy Zell, el mejor del mundo en cuanto a pelea física se refiere-sonrió orgulloso. Respondí a si sonrisa y estreché su mano, algo pegajosa. _

_-Rinoa…un placer-sonreí con naturalidad._

_Tomó mi bandeja de comida:_

_ -déjame ayudarte-dejo la bandeja en la mesa y me brindo una silla._

_-por cierto…a partir de ahora seré tu guardaespaldas personal._

_-¡¿Qué?! _

_-te lo dije-dijo Selphie mirando al techo con los labios fruncidos. _

_-¿no confías en mi Rinoa?-preguntó Zell con decepción._

_ -no es eso…es solo que no creo necesitar un guardaespaldas-baje mi mirada con decepción, todos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. _

_-mmmm-Zell se rascó la quijada y sus ojos brillaron con su sonrisa-¡entonces seremos amigos! Los amigos se cuidan ¿no? ¿Puedo ser tu amigo? _

_-oh…. ¿supongo que si?-pregunté. Sabía a donde quería llegar, quería ser mi guardaespaldas sin que yo lo supiera ¿por quien me pasaba? ¿Por una niña?_

_Golpeó la mesa. _

_-¡esta decidido! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos!-De repente Selphie le hecho encima la sopa que tenia en su bandeja. _

_Zell gritó y la miró con enojo: _

_-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! _

_-¡pues regresándote a la tierra!-dejó su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó también-por un momento sonaste como el comandante… _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás! ¡No me compares con esa basura!_

_-¿a quien le dices basura Dincht?-aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, me costó algo reconocer que era una mujer pues tenia cierto porte masculino. El hombre era una montaña de músculos llenos de tatuajes y piel morena; la mujer tenía cabello plateado y ojos claros, uno tapado con un parche como de pirata._

_ -lo que me faltaba…el par de esclavos del comandante-Zell bostezó y desvió su mirada _

_-¡negativo!-habló la mujer con porte militar-¡nosotros somos los amigos del comandante Almasy!_

_ -bla bla bla-cantó Selphie. _

_La mujer hizo un gesto de desaprobación. _

_-en tal caso…el comandante a mandado llamar por la nueva…desea conocerla-me miró como si mirara a la nada. _

_Zell golpeó la mesa de nuevo:_

_ -¡sobre mi cadáver!_

_-¡si!-la apoyó Selphie-¡nosotros sabemos bien para que desea conocer a la nueva! _

_-es orden del subdirector también-todos quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras. _

_"debe ser muy importante el subdirector…me pregunto como será" me pregunté._

_-esta bien-dijo Zell y me miró-Rinoa…sigue a estos dos…y grita si necesitas ayuda… ¡es verdad! ¡Tengo que buscar a Alíe! ¿Dónde estará esa mocosa?- Selphie se hecho a reír y yo me resigne a asentir. _

_ -nos vemos luego-dije. Los otros dos personajes se fueron sin esperar a que les igualara en paso. Caminamos hasta el ascensor en silencio y al entrar me sentí algo intimidada por el grandulón: _

_-antes de ver al comandante-habló la mujer, como siempre-deberás saber como comportarte ante el… _

_-¿comportarme?-pregunté._

_Asintió. _

_-trátalo de señor, no te atrevas a reír a menos que te lo permita y no hables si el no te da el permiso. _

_-oh…-me costó un poco entenderle pues hablaba como para ella misma._

_-esta bien. _

_-negativo….si señor…. _

_-oh….si señor…_

_Salimos del ascensor y nos encontramos ante tres grandes puertas, la de la mitad era la más grande, le seguía la de la derecha y finalmente la de la izquierda, a la que nos dirigimos. Ninguno de los dos tocó la puerta, simplemente entraron y nos encontramos con una gran oficina, toda llena de afiches de todo tipo y un gran escritorio donde había un hombre, el comandante, supuse._

_Era alto, pude saberlo pues aunque el escritorio era inmenso, era apenas para el. Su cabello era dorado puro y sus ojos cristalinos con una cicatriz en medio de ellos. Me pareció muy apuesto. Me sonrió al verme, "que amables son todos por aquí" pensé: _

_-bienvenida Rinoa-se levantó del escritorio con una mirada orgullosa y una sonrisa amigable-es un placer tenerte por aquí…escuche que eres la hija del capitán de Galbadia ¿Por qué desearías venir a un lugar como estos?-su rostro se tornó serio. _

_-yo…-estaba congelada, no tenia ni idea de que responder ante eso. Era completamente ilógico que alguien que provenía de una ciudad enemiga quisiera unirse a ellos-yo siempre he deseado estar aquí señor…_

_-¡nononono!-movió sus brazos como desaprobación-nada de señor…dime Seifer… _

_-oh…lo siento se….Seifer… _

_Sonrió con una pizca de arrogancia._

_ -así esta mejor-se acercó a mi y pasó su brazo por mis hombros-ahora… ¿quieres ser una seed?_

_-si…es mi mayor sueño-me sentí feliz de sonar segura. _

_-es un sueño muy difícil de lograr ¿sabes? A mi personalmente me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a donde estoy ¿no es verdad viento, trueno?-miró a los dos personajes que me habían traído aquí, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. _

_-¡positivo!-habló trueno. _

_Seifer soltó una fuerte carcajada y me miró cariñosamente: _

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si. _

_Siguió riendo. _

_-así se habla….tienes que ser decidida si quieres ser algo en la vida-miro el reloj-ahora…si me disculpas…tengo trabajo que hacer… _

_-esta bien…muchas gracias por su consejo señor…digo…Seifer. _

_Sonrió. _

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar juntos alguna vez?-su pregunta me dejo fría, pero el parecía de los que iba al grano. _

_-s…supongo que estaría bien-creo que me empezaba a ruborizar así que salí rápidamente de la oficina y caminé rápidamente hasta el ascensor. Pero este se abrió y un hombre salió de el._

_Era alto, pero no mas que Seifer, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules verdosos que combinaban perfectamente con su piel blanca como el marfil; tenía una cicatriz como la de Seifer pero en dirección contraria y me pareció que le lucia mucho más a el que a Seifer. Su cuerpo se veía musculoso, no tanto como viento, pero si bastante. No me miró, estaba leyendo un gran libro y entró a la oficina de la derecha dejándome sola y con la autoestima baja._

_Suspiré y seguí mi camino. El ascensor tenía un olor agradable que no había percibido cuando estaba subiendo. Se detuvo en el segundo piso y recogió a una mujer con uniforme de seed, tenia cabello dorado intenso y sus ojos eran similares a los de Selphie: "¿Acaso soy la única que tiene ojos oscuros por aquí?"Me pregunté. La mujer estaba analizando algunos papeles de su plantilla y cuando me miró de reojo parecía sorprendida aunque no pronunció palabra_

_-¡Rinoa!-Selphie corría hacia mi con una gran carpeta-¿Qué ocurrió?_

_-hablé con el comandante…me preguntó algunas cosas y eso fue todo._

_Selphie frunció los labios, pensativa:_

_-¿estas segura que fue todo?_

_-me invitó a cenar-dije apenada._

_-¡lo sabia! ¡Sabia que se traía algo entre manos! Se lo reportaré al subdirector-miró la carpeta-¡ah! ¡Si! Mira…aquí esta tu horario de estudio y algunas reglas del jardín…yo debo ir a clases-me entregó la carpeta y camino en dirección contraria a mi sin despegarme la mirada y despidiéndose con la mano-ve a tu habitación…ya todas tus cosas están allí…_

_-pero…_

_-¡y ten cuidado con el comandante! ¡No es lo que parece!-entró a uno de los salones de clase con mucha prisa._

_-pero…. ¿donde quedan las habitaciones?-suspiré y espere a que el ascensor llegar, de nuevo._

_Aunque jamás había estado allí, por alguna razón me sentía cómoda, como en casa._

_"Desde pequeña había estado acostumbrada a vivir en soledad, siempre había estado rodeada de gente, pero todo en Deling parecía tan superficial…..tan muerto….y yo siempre sonriendo para tener una imagen en el mundo… ahora de repente llegan todos esos personajes a mi vida y mi sonrisa por fin es real" me dije a mi misma y sonreí involuntariamente "quiero ser como ellos…eso es lo que deseo"_

_-¡ahhh!-una delgada voz me sacó de mis pensamientos-¡ayúdenme!_

_Una pequeña niña estaba montando una extraña patineta voladora, al parecer no podía controlarla y venia directo hacia mi. Yo me moví hacia un lado rápidamente para que no me atropellara pero la patineta iba directo a una pared y tuve que correr para intentar alcanzarla. Segundos antes de que la patineta chocara me lancé para agarrar a la niña. La patineta hizo un gran estruendo cuando chocó y todos se acercaron para ver que ocurría:_

_-¿estas bien?-pregunté._

_-si pero….no me dejas respirar-me di cuenta que estaba encima de ella. En un movimiento torpe me levanté y ella quedó sentada en el suelo._

_Era demasiado pequeña como para estar en un lugar como esos, pero me sorprendió cuanto se parecía al hombre que había visto en el tercer piso; tenia un largo cabello negro como el mío pero más brillante y su piel era pálida como la de aquel hombre pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, también tenia su mismo color de ojos y las facciones de su cara se parecían a las de el pero las de ella eran mas tiernas y femeninas. Se levantó y limpió el hermoso vestido color azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas:_

_-tengo que aprender a manejar esa cosa-dijo como para si misma._

_-¿segura que estas bien?-volví a preguntar._

_-¿acaso me veo mal?-preguntó curiosa._

_-no pero…pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño…no deberías intentarlo de nuevo._

_Bufó._

_-no eres nadie para venirme a decir que hacer-sus ojos me miraron fríamente pero luego sonrió amistosamente- gracias por salvar mi vida…te debo una-rió con ternura._

_-¡Alíe!-gritó Zell mientras llegaba corriendo-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¡Tu padre me va a matar cuando se entere!_

_-pero nadie le va a contar-lo miró con ojos caprichosos y luego me miró a mi con cierta desconfianza-¿verdad?_

_Mire a Zell y noté que me suplicaba con sus ojos:_

_-supongo que no…._

_-¡bien!-Zell pegó un brinco y se agachó a la altura de Alíe para chocar las manos._

_-pero ¿Qué hay de todos los estudiantes que lo vieron?-pregunté_

_-no hay que preocuparse por eso-dijo Zell en tono tranquilo- ningún alumno habla con el subdirector._

_Miré a Alíe sorprendida:_

_-¡¿eres la hija del subdirector?!-ahora entendía el parecido y porque aquel hombre había entrado a la una de las oficinas del tercer piso. _

_-así es…y por lo que veo tu eres nueva-me miró con expresión aburrida que me enojó un poco._

_-ella es Rinoa-dijo Zell-es la hija del capitán de Galbadia._

_Ella me miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego a la patineta destrozada:_

_-ah……será mejor que recojamos eso o papa se va a dar cuenta._

_-¿darme cuenta de que?-una melodiosa, definida y fuerte voz sonó detrás de nosotros, era aquel hombre, el que me había ignorado; y veía acompañado de la mujer que me había sacado del ascensor tan abruptamente. Zell y Alíe se pusieron pálidos, me sorprendió que Alíe pudiera estarlo aún mas, aunque lo único que cambió fue la perdida de su rubor. _

_-¡papi!-Alíe corrió a abrazarlo y este la levantó en sus brazos._

_-hola mi pequeña… ¿Qué a ocurrido aquí?-miró a Zell con desinterés y luego a la patineta destrozada._

_-eh…pues…lo que paso fue que…-Zell se rascaba la cabeza buscando una excusa._

_-fue culpa mía-interrumpí. Aquel hombre me miró y me congelé al instante. Su mirada era fría y penetrante aunque por un momento pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como de tristeza-q….quería aprender a manejar una de esas, pero parece que no lo hago bien-reí nerviosa pero el pareció no encontrarle gracia a lo que le decía._

_-alguien pudo salir lastimado Rinoa-pronunció con dureza. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" me pregunté. Miró a Alíe-¿estas bien?_

_Alíe me miraba con los ojos como platos. Le costó segundos poder reaccionar y mirar a su padre:_

_-s….si-bostezó y le jaló de la chaqueta-papi…-le susurro algo al oído y este le respondió con una mirada que no supe entender._

_-Squall-hablo la mujer de cabellos dorados "¿así se llama?" me pregunté, y por alguna razón me pareció el nombre mas maravilloso que hubiera escuchado nunca-es mejor que nos vayamos… _

_-gracias por cuidar de Alíe, Zell…. -me pareció ver una sonrisa pero en eso me miró como si mirara a la nada -y tu…ten cuidado con lo que haces…puedes lastimar a alguien._

_- no te preocupes-dijo Zell-….cuidaré de Rinoa…_

_-confió en ti-y los tres se retiraron. Alíe se despidió con la mano y nos mostro una gran sonrisa._

_-¡nos vemos Alíe!-se despidió Zell. Mi miro sorprendido-gracias Rinoa…no sabes de lo que me salvaste…un poco mas y en estos momentos mi cabeza no estaría pegada a mi cuerpo-rió con fuerza-¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-debo ir a mi habitación-respondí-pero no se donde quedan…._

_-¡no hay problema!-me dijo, con sonrisa triunfante-¡yo te guio!_

_Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones y en eso me dio un pequeño recorrido por el jardín, preste mucha atención pues no quería perderme aunque fuera una nueva, me avergonzaría mucho:_

_-¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?-me preguntó._

_-pues…-revise rápidamente la carpeta que me había dado Selphie-la 501._

_-a ver….-caminamos unas cuantas puertas mas- ¡es esta!_

_-si…gracias por acompañarme._

_-no es nada….gracias a ti por salvarme el pellejo-ambos reímos-bueno…ya debo irme…esto de ser un seed es agotador-suspiro de forma graciosa._

_-¿eres un seed?-pregunté con curiosidad._

_-si ¿no te lo había contado?-negué con la cabeza-pues veras…Selphie y yo somos seeds… ¿De casualidad conoces a Irvine?_

_-si._

_-el también es seed….y la mujer que iba con Squall, Quistis, también lo es…nosotros somos los capitanes del jardín junto con viento, trueno, Shu y Nida, todos desarrollamos un distinto papel en este lugar._

_-¿y cual es el tuyo?_

_-me encargo de organizar las misiones, es decir, soy un estratega junto con Shu…y también soy la mano derecha del subdirector-rió orgulloso._

_-oh…. ¿y cual es el papel de Selphie?_

_-ella se encarga de la parte técnica y mecánica…es una chica sucia-ambos reímos-bueno…ahora si me voy…nos vemos luego._

_-adiós-me despedí y entré a mi nueva habitación. _


	2. vida nueva, amigos nuevos

_Mi habitación era pequeña. Con una pequeña cama, un pequeño escritorio y un pequeño baño. Pero no estaba mal. Me hizo recordar el inmenso cuarto que tenía cuando vivía con papá; en mi cama claramente podían dormir cinco o mas personas, mi baño era el doble de mi habitación actual y mi escritorio era un inmenso tocador color rosa. Desempaqué todo lo que había en mis maletas y lo organicé en las gavetas del closet. Decidí darme una ducha y analizar las extrañas cosas que me habían pasado aquel día y como todo había cambiado tan rápido de repente:_

_-espero que todos los días no sean así- recordé la cara enojada del subdirector y suspiré-creo que no empecé muy bien con el…espero no causar más problemas._

_Al salir de la ducha mi nuevo y avanzado teléfono, que aun no sabia como manejar, empezó a timbrar. Corrí rápidamente a contestarlo:_

_-¿hola?_

_-¡Rinoa!-exclamó mi padre-¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¡¿Quieres venirte ahora?!_

_Suspiré casi enojada:_

_-no papá…no deseo irme, por el contrario…hoy fue un día muy agradable-mentí, aunque no del todo._

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si papá ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?_

_-un padre puede tener esperanzas Rinoa…..mira, ya debo irme…recuerda que estoy disponible a toda hora por si deseas regresar…._

_-de acuerdo-decidí no discutir mas, mi padre nunca dejaría de preocuparse así que tenia que aprender a vivir con ello-te quiero…_

_-y yo a ti princesa-colgó, tiré el celular a la cama y caí con el._

_No entendía la razón por la cual estaba muy cansada, aunque ya era muy tarde y supuse que debía ser por ello. Me quedé dormida con la toalla puesta y empecé a soñar, cosa que no me ocurría casi nunca. Estaba encerrada en una enorme capsula de vidrio; había mucha gente con batas blancas observándome y una de ellas era una mujer que me miraba con pesar, pude leer en sus labios como me decía "lo siento". Empecé a gritar y a pedir ayuda hasta que desperté. Estaba muy agitada y además tenia mucho frio pues había dormido desnuda. Ya era mañana y alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación:_

_-¡Rinoa!-era Selphie-¡¿quieres dejar ya de gritar?! ¡Por tu culpa no dormí casi nada en toda la noche! ¡Ahora estaré de mal humor todo el día y tú tendrás que soportarme!-siguió golpeando con mas fuerza esta vez-¡abre!_

_-¡estoy desnuda!-grité._

_-ummm….esta bien….entonces nos vemos en el comedor-escuche sus pasos enojados._

_Aunque no la conocía bien, Selphie parecía ser caprichosa así que me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí al comedor sin perderme, lo cual me alivió. Estaba con Zell, Irvine y la mujer que siempre andaba con el subdirector:_

_-¡buenos días Rinoa!-me saludó Zell-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche en el jardín?_

_-catastrófico-respondió Selphie. Tenía grandes ojeras y estaba sentada de una manera perezosa._

_-lamento lo de anoche Selphie-respondí apenada-nunca me había pasado._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Irvine._

_-nada importante-respondió Selphie._

_-¡ah! por cierto Rinoa… ¿ya conocías a Quistis?-Zell señaló a la mujer de cabellos rubios._

_-mucho gusto-me saludó con una agradable sonrisa_

_-siéntate-me invitó Irvine-no creo que te guste comer parada_

_Me senté al lado de Selphie y esta me miró con enojo, pero luego me sonrió:_

_-¿Cuál es tu primera clase el día de hoy?-me preguntó._

_-defensa personal…_

_-¡que bien!-brincó Zell-¡yo dicto esa clase!_

_-¿también eres profesor?-pregunté._

_-todos lo somos-respondió Irvine-Squall nos hizo graduarnos como instructores después de la guerra de Deling….al parecer nos vio desocupados y nos lo ordenó-dijo mientras se balanceaba en su silla._

_-¿pero no tenían una función ya?_

_-si pero Squall es así…cree que todo en la vida es trabajo…_

_-y Alié- repuso Selphie._

_-si…y Alíe._

_La campana del jardín sonó y todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas actividades; Zell me acompañó y todos nos miraron cuando llegamos juntos al salón de gimnasia. Si quería ser mi guardaespaldas, lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien:_

_-¡buenos días a todos!-saludó Zell-el día de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante en la clase…su nombre es Rinoa Heartilly, espero que recuerden lo que hablamos de los nuevos…_

_Todos soltaron una risotada:_

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté. Zell me miró con brillo maldadoso en los ojos._

_-ya veras…chicos…traigan las pelotas…._

_-¡¿Qué?!-y de repente sentí que algo me golpeaba por la espalda, cuando miré todos los alumnos tenían una pelota en sus manos-no…-di varios pasos hacia atrás…_

_-lo siento Rinoa-dijo Zell en tono burlón-son mis reglas-soltó una risotada y todos corrieron para tirarme las pelotas._

_-¡no!-salí corriendo. _

_Recuerdo haberme caído unas nueve veces y haber hecho caer como a diez. Fue divertido, pero doloroso. En ocasiones pude coger algunas pelotas y lanzarlas pero creo que no le di a nadie. Salí rendida y lo peor es que aun faltaban varias horas por terminar e ir a descansar. "ese Zell….me las va a pagar" pensé._

_La siguiente clase era de brebajes con Quistis; afortunadamente no había pelotas a la vista pero vi varios de los que habían estado en mi clase por la mañana y me miraban burlonamente. Me costó trabajo prestar atención a la clase porque todos empezaron a tirarme papeles por la espalda y eso empezaba a frustrarme. Al parecer no todo iba tan bien como pensaba. Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y me vería con los únicos a los que parecía agradarles; estaban todos en una misma mesa, pero también había alguien más:_

_-¡hey! ¡Rinoa!-gritó Selphie-¡por aquí!_

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si no le agradaba? Eran sus amigos después de todo, no eran míos; supuse que con probar no haría daño. Me acerqué con pasos vacilantes pero el ni siquiera me miraba, de nuevo. Estaba concentrado en hacer comer ha Alíe:_

_-Alie…tienes que comer algo-dijo en tono paternal, sin perder su encanto, pero ella no abría la boca. El suspiró_

_-h…hola chicos-saludé-¿Cómo han estado?_

_-lo mismo te preguntó Rinoa ¿aun te duele algo?-preguntó Zell y todos se echaron a reír excepto el subdirector y Alíe que parecían no entender. Yo bufé enojada._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Alíe con sonrisa curiosa._

_-digamos que mis alumnos le dieron una grata bienvenida a Rinoa-y todos rieron de nuevo._

_-ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Zell-interrumpió el subdirector y todos quedaron en silencio excepto Selphie._

_-¡vamos Squall! ¡Solo fue una bienvenida!-me miró-¿no es verdad Rinoa?_

_-uh….yo…_

_-¿estas herida?- preguntó Squall mirándome directamente a los ojos, inexpresivo. Me ruboricé._

_-no…solo algo adolorida-reí nerviosamente._

_-ah-y regresó a su labor como padre-será mejor que todos vayan preparándose…Recuerden que tenemos una misión en dos horas…_

_-¡si!-respondieron todos y por un instante sentí que no pertenecía a aquel grupo._

_-¡hey! ¡Rinoa!-una voz familiar me llamó. Aquel rubio con cicatriz similar a la de Squall me llamó-¿Qué tal tu día?_

_-bien…gracias por preguntar Seifer…_

_-¿Seifer?-preguntó Squall con curiosidad-¿desde cuando permites que una nueva te llamen por tu nombre?_

_-desde hoy-respondió sin interés y me miró de nuevo-¿vamos Rinoa?_

_-¿A dónde?-pregunté extrañada._

_-¡hey!-Zell interrumpió._

_-Zell…-el subdirector hablo enseguida y Zell se sentó de manera intranquila._

_Seifer bufó._

_-solo quería caminar un rato….eso es todo…-sonrió amistosamente._

_Miré a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa y estos me miraban pensativos. _

_-supongo…. ¿que esta bien? _

_-¡no te preocupes Rinoa! ¡Yo no muerdo!-y enseguida me brindó su brazo para sostenerme a el. Lo hice tímidamente. _

_Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta llegar al ascensor donde me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando:_

_-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté en voz baja._

_-a mi oficina…._

_-¿para que?_

_-no te preocupes….ya lo sabrás-respondió en tono enigmático y empecé a sentir algo de temor hacia Seifer. Llegamos al tercer piso y lo primero que hice fue recordar el día anterior, cuando me encontré por primera vez con el subdirector; no es que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, pero por alguna razón eso me ponía ansiosa-ya estamos aquí Rinoa…_

_-si….pero ¿Por qué?_

_De repente Seifer se fue acercando a mí de una manera demasiado temerosa, mientras que yo retrocedía algunos pasos para intentar hacerle saber que estaba incomoda:_

_-¿q….que haces?-pregunté ya bastante nerviosa._

_-oh….vamos Rinoa ¿no te gustaría estar con el comandante del gran jardín de Balamb?_

_-c…creo que no-pero es seguía acercándose a mi, con rostro desagradable. De repente caí a uno de los sofás de la oficina y Seifer se postró encima de mí._

_-será divertido-intenté alejarlo con mis manos pero el parecía demasiado pesado para alguien como yo._

_-¡no! ¡Aléjate!-intente alejarlo de todas maneras. Cuando por fin su aliento estaba demasiado cercano a mi cuerpo, este desapareció como si nada, solo pude oír un gran estruendo. Abrí mis ojos de un golpe, pude ver a alguien al lado del sofá y a Seifer tirado contra la pared al otro lado de la oficina._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Seifer?-aquella voz protectora apareció de nuevo y sonaba enojada. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de tener a un hombre a mi lado, y menos en ese momento-el director y yo te damos nuestra confianza y tú simplemente la arruinas en cuestión de días…. ¿que acaso nunca aprendes del error?_

_-¡oh vamos Squall! ¡No digas que un poco de diversión es malo!_

_-¿le preguntaste a Rinoa si esto le resultaba divertido?-la oficina quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero no me miró-eso comprueba mi pregunta….yo no haré nada porque sabes que no puedo hacerlo Seifer, pero será mejor que busques una buena excusa para enfrentarte al director- Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí en ese momento. Era seria, pero al mismo tiempo tenia algo de carisma, un pequeño brillo-¿estas bien?_

_Asentí algo asustada._

_-¿puedes levantarte?_

_-¡tampoco la maté Squall!_

_-tu cállate-dijo fríamente y sin mirarlo, permanecía su mirada en mi-¿puedes levantarte?_

_Hice lo que me pidió y ambos salimos de la habitación sin hablar, noté que el iba a entrar a su oficina:_

_-¡espera!-me miró aun con mirada severa-yo…..gracias……-sonreí levemente._

_-debiste ser mas cuidadosa….la próxima vez… y espero que no haya una próxima…no te dejes llevar por las apariencias._

_-si….gracias-y entró a la oficina. Se me salió un gran suspiro, no se si de miedo o de tranquilidad, y entonces escuche abrir el ascensor._

_-¡Rinoa!-eran todos los chicos, Zell habló primero -¿Qué ocurrió? _

_Bajé mi mirada decepcionada, ahora que todo había pasado, me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido; noté cuando mis lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas:_

_-lo siento-dije-no creí en sus advertencias._

_-¿lo sientes? ¡No seas tonta!-todos me miraron enojados, incluso Alíe-¡lo que importa es que estas bien!-Selphie se lanzó para abrazarme-¡ah! Me tenias muy preocupada…. ¡estuve a punto de venir por ti! Pero Squall hace tiempo que le tenía ganas al comandante-soltó una risita._

_-esperemos que esta vez Seifer pague por sus acciones-interrumpió Quisitis, por alguna razón sentía que yo no le agradaba pues su mirada era muy fría ante mi-¿Dónde esta Squall?_

_-es su oficina-respondí._

_Quistis y Alíe se dirigieron hasta allí y los demás nos dirigimos al ascensor. Zell parecía molesto mientras que Selphie tarareaba una canción que me parecía haberla escuchado cuando estaba en kínder e Irvine la admiraba con ojos cariñosos. Sentí de nuevo que yo no pertenecía allí, simplemente ellos parecían tan felices de estar allí como yo deseaba serlo; pero para mi era mucho mas difícil, yo tenia miedo, ellos no, yo estaba sola o por lo menos me sentía así y ellos seguramente nunca habían sentido eso. El ascensor se abrió y salí corriendo a mi habitación:_

_-¡hey!-gritó Zell-¿A dónde vas Rinoa?-pero no contesté. Simplemente seguí corriendo._

_"eso es, escapa como la miedosa que eres" una voz sonó dentro de mi cabeza "¡déjame en paz!" me respondí y la voz de mi cabeza desapareció. Cuando llegué a mi habitación las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro y la tristeza conquistó mi corazón. Tan solo dos días en este lugar y ya deseaba escapar de allí; pero no deseaba llamar a papá, quería demostrarle que yo podía ser algo sin su ayuda, que había un lugar en el mundo para mi. Aunque empezaba a pensar que ese el jardín no lo era. _

_Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, pero empezaba a acostumbrarme. Al parecer no tenia demasiados amigos en clases, pero Selphie y los demás me ayudaban a no sentirme tan sola. Agradecía que ellos no me hayan preguntado la razón por la cual había reaccionado días antes, parecía como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido pero aún así yo lo recordaba perfectamente. Escuche que el comandante había sido sancionado por su desagradable comportamiento pero estaba muy asustado por trueno y viento, quienes me miraban realmente enojados:_

_-buenos días Rinoa-saludó Selphie, en el poco tiempo que la conocía se había convertido en mi modelo a seguir. Siempre tan sonriente-¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?_

_-buenos días Selphie… no he dormido muy bien por el examen de Quistis._

_Bufó._

_-si…recuerdo perfectamente sus exámenes….afortunadamente Squall se sentaba a mi lado, de lo contrario aún seria una alumna-carcajeó durante un buen rato hasta llegar al pórtico, donde mis únicos amigos estaban reunidos._

_-¡te digo que están planeando algo!-Zell parecía estresado._

_-calma Zell-contestó Quistis, ella parecía algo estresada también debido al comportamiento de Zell-estamos al tanto de la amenaza de Galbadia pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que el subdirector lo ordene._

_-me pregunto que estará planeando Squall-Irvine estaba recargado a una pared al parecer muy pensativo._

_-¿de que hablan?-pregunté con curiosidad._

_Todos me miraron con cierta preocupación en sus ojos y Selphie se unió a ellos aun con su sonrisa:_

_-no es nada Rinoa…deberes como seeds solamente, será mejor que vayas a clases….Quistis no seas tan dura con tu examen ¿vale?-Selphie le guiñó el ojo y se retiró. Todos le siguieron excepto Quistis; esta me miró como si estuviera en otro mundo, parecía perdida._

_-¿nos vamos?_

_El resto del día fue normal a excepción de que no vi a mis amigos en todo el día. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia ya varios días que no veía a la pequeña Alíe desde el incidente de la patineta. Tal vez Squall se había dado cuenta y le había castigado, aunque no parecía ser de ese tipo de padres. Los días pasaban con más rapidez y pude descubrir varias cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta: la primera, el continente de Galbadia estaba planeando un atentado contra el jardín desde hacia meses, incluso aun cuando yo vivía con mi padre. La segunda, los estudiantes no me miraban de la manera como lo hacían Selphie y los demás, había algo en sus ojos ¿temor? Y la tercera, Squall tampoco me miraba como los demás, y lo hacia todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. A veces me daba la impresión de que deseaba acercarse a mi, aunque eso era imposible pues el y yo solo nos habíamos dirigido la palabra los primeros días de mi llegada y eso porque había sido una extrema obligación. Aun así su mirada me intimidaba en muchas ocasiones pero al mismo tiempo me atraía con una fuerza indescriptible, y también había algo en sus ojos, algo que me impedía conocer aunque fuera lo más poco de su vida; había un candado en su mirada…. "como quisiera quitarlo" me decía siempre a mi misma._


	3. conociendo al subdirector

_Era la primera vez que salía del jardín desde que había entrado por primera vez, era sorprendente la manera en que aquel lugar te absorbía y se convertía en tu mundo haciéndote olvidar todo lo demás. Los chicos y yo fuimos a Balamb porque Selphie deseaba ir de compras y se negaba rotundamente a ir sola. Al comienzo me negué, pero Selphie era de las personas que consiguen fácilmente lo que quieren. Balamb no era más grande que Deling, mi ciudad natal, de hecho era mucho más pequeña, pero aun así era agradable. Todo era de colores claros, entendía de donde se habían inspirado para la decoración del jardín, de hecho me pareció mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra ciudad que hubiera conocido:_

_-¡muy bien!-Selphie lucia mucho mas emocionada que nunca-¡a comprar!_

_Las compras de Selphie no eran las de una mujer común y corriente. De hecho, encontramos todo lo que buscaba en una sola tienda, la tienda de artefactos y armamentos:_

_-hey Selphie-Zell parecía impaciente- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos luego? _

_-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Selphie sin dejar de mirar los mostradores._

_-pues…..es que…._

_-oí que la bibliotecaria del jardín vive en Balamb-añadió Irvine con una sonrisa cómplice._

_-¡no es cierto!-se ruborizó por completo- ¡yo no iba a ir a verla!_

_Todos reímos al ver su reacción._

_-vete ya Zell-dijo Selphie-no querrás hacerla esperar demasiado…._

_-¡pero yo…!!-suspiro-nos vemos-y salió de la tienda rápidamente._

_-yo también me voy-dijo Quistis-tengo que hacer algunas compras….nos vemos en el hotel-también salió de la tienda, aunque menos apresurada._

_-supongo que solo quedamos nosotros-agregó Irvine con voz aburrida-creo que mejor me voy al hotel-bostezó y noté las grandes ojeras de sus ojos-¿quieres ir Rinoa?-entendí el doble significado de sus palabras y sentí pasar un escalofríos por mi cuerpo._

_-ehhh…..no, gracias…._

_-¡a no! ¡Tu si que no te vas a ninguna parte Irvine!-dijo Selphie muy enojada-¿Quién me ayudara a cargar todo cuando termine?_

_Irvine y yo miramos las bolsas que llevaba en ese momento, eran bastantes en realidad:_

_-con mas razón debería irme-su rostro expresaba terror._

_-¡ya te dije que no te vas!-me miró y sonrió amistosamente-Rinoa…. ¿por qué no vas por hay mientras yo termino? Luces muy aburrida…._

_-¿no necesitas que te ayude con las bolsas?-pregunté sin ganas._

_-¡oh! No te preocupes-miró a Irvine con ojos entrecerrados-tengo un caballero al lado que me ayudará ¿verdad?_

_Irvine suspiró resignado:_

_-no te preocupes Rinoa-dijo con mirada torturada-yo me encargo de todo…_

_-pero….no conozco muy bien la ciudad…_

_-¡no te preocupes!-dijo Selphie-esta ciudad no es mas grande que el jardín…no te perderás, el hotel queda al norte de la ciudad, estoy segura que lo encontraras…_

_Suspiré pensativa pero le hize caso, de verdad quería conocer mejor la ciudad. "no puede ser tan malo" me dije. Empecé a caminar con cierto temor de perderme pero Selphie tenía algo de razón, la ciudad no era muy grande y empezaba a reconocer calles y rostros. El ver toda esa gente tan pacifica me hacia sentir tranquila; recuerdo que Deling era imposible de recorrer a pie, a menos que desearas arriesgarte a ser robado o algo peor. Pero este lugar era completamente distinto, lo sabias porque podías respirar. "aunque….tal vez…..yo no pertenezco a este lugar" pensé. Estar en el jardín y en un lugar tan tranquilo como Balamb me encantaba, pero de alguna manera, era como si yo no perteneciera allí, como si yo hubiera nacido para vivir en un lugar lleno de personas con personalidades espantosas, y yo fuera una de ellas. No me había dado cuenta que estaba caminando con la mirada agachada, pero cuando la levanté me encontré en un puerto y con el cielo apagado. La luna se hallaba encantadora al reflejo del agua, esta hacia extraños sonidos así que me pregunté de donde provenían y empecé a examinar el lugar. Noté la presencia de alguien más en el puerto además de mí. Era un hombre que lanzaba rocas al agua, ¿era idea mía o tenia el uniforme de seed? Me acerqué solo un poco para intentar identificarlo, y me lleve una sorpresa cuando note que era Squall, quien también se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando:_

_-hola-no recordaba que su voz fuera de tono tan apagado._

_-hola-tampoco recordaba que mi voz fuera tan baja y tan tímida-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Devolvió su mirada al agua:_

_-no lo se…._

_-¿ah? ¿Cómo que no sabes?_

_-¿tu que haces aquí?-preguntó ahora con su tono de voz un poco mas alto._

_-pues….Selphie y los demás vinieron de compras y solo quise acompañarlos-desvié mi mirada al océano también._

_-ah…-esperé que dijera algo más, pero simplemente siguió tirando piedras al agua. _

_Me resultó incomodo estar allí sin decir nada, pero mi cuerpo no parecía querer irse, ni yo tampoco:_

_-¿vives aquí?-ahora lo miraba, su rostro parecía pensativo pero se volvió serio al mirarme._

_-si…no me gusta vivir en el jardín._

_-oh-me sentí ansiosa al escuchar una respuesta completa de Squall-Balamb es muy bonito._

_-supongo…_

_-no hablas mucho…_

_-¿te molesta?_

_Parpadeé confusa:_

_-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-nos miramos algunos segundos pero no pude luchar contra su fría y profunda mirada así que la desvié rápidamente-¿y Alíe? Hace mucho que no la veo…_

_-no le gusta mucho el jardín-hablo rápidamente._

_-ya veo…. ¿es de las que prefiere estar con su madre?_

_Su rostro se oscureció, de alguna manera, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos se hicieron más notorias:_

_-no……ella ni siquiera conoció a su madre._

_-¿Por qué no?-me arrepentí de preguntar eso después de ver como el rostro de Squall se demolía por completo._

_-ella murió…_

_El silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Solo se podían oír las pequeñas olas del océano:_

_-lo siento-dije lo mas bajo que pude._

_-no es nada…..ya hace tiempo que pasó…._

_Me senté en el piso abrazando mis piernas:_

_-yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña…recuerdo lo mucho que me dolió y…._

_-Rinoa-me interrumpió-discúlpame…no quiero sonar grosero, pero no me agrada que la gente me cuente su vida…no es mi estilo…_

_-oh-sonreí-discúlpame tu…no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie de esta manera desde que llegué al jardín, no se porque te dije eso….supongo que pensé que me entenderías…_

_-¿entenderte?-preguntó curioso._

_-pues….es que tus ojos…..parecen…_

_-parecen…. ¿que? -su rostro expresaba confusión. Mi rostro ruborizado miró al piso._

_-tu siempre intentas intimidar a todos con tu mirada…pero yo creo que hay algo mas que solo eso-nos miramos detenidamente durante unos minutos, hasta que el se acercó y se sentó a mi lado._

_-¿Qué mas?-parecía ansioso. Pero su mirada no me permitía seguir, y menos teniéndolo a esa distancia._

_-eh….pues…creo que pides ayuda-su rostro se enserió y miró el agua detenidamente._

_-¿crees que estoy pidiendo ayuda?-sonrió y quedé sin respiración. Simplemente se veía precioso, y más cuando la luz de la luna iluminaba su piel pálida; pero la sonrisa desapareció de la nada-¿entonces por que alejo a todo al que se me acerca? Eso suena ilógico…_

_-yo no me he alejado-respondí._

_-no….aun no….pero lo harás-me atrapó con su mirada ¿Por qué haría yo una estupidez como la de alejarme de alguien que me había resultado tan agradable? _

_-¿Por qué?-intentaba acercar su mano a la mía, extrañamente asustado, con expresión torturada._

_-¡Rinoa!-la voz de Selphie nos interrumpió y nos erguimos al instante-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-miró a Squall con sus ojos abiertos como platos-¡¿Squall?!_

_-¿Qué pasa Selphie?-Irvine apareció detrás de ella con una montaña de cajas y bolsas en sus manos._

_La mirada de Selphie se tornó malévola:_

_-vaya vaya Squall…..no te conocía esa parte-soltó una risita pero el no mostró el mas mínimo sentido del humor, su mirada estaba concentrada en el agua como si hubiera algo le interesase._

_-llama a Quistis-dijo con voz autoritaria hacia Selphie-dile que prepare al equipo piro y hielo…que los mande lo mas pronto posible._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó y todos dirigimos la mirada al mar._

_Tres grandes y extraños objetos se dirigían hacia nosotros, de seguro eran barcos; pasó por mi cuerpo un fuerte escalofrío al reconocer la insignia del continente de Galbadia en uno de los barcos:_

_-estamos en problemas-dijo Irvine con voz preocupada._

_-prepárense para luchar-fue todo lo que dijo Squall y los demás salieron corriendo. Intenté seguirlos pero el se me adelantó y no pude continuar-regresa al jardín y quédate allí…_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ayudar!_

_-no estas a nuestro nivel-dijo con frialdad y continuó su camino._

_"tiene razón" aquella voz me habló de nuevo "pero quiero ayudar" respondí "solo serás un estorbo, déjale el trabajo a los profesionales y regresa a casa, el lugar de donde nunca debiste haber salido" y como si mi cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo empecé a caminar hasta el jardín, pero a medio camino me encontré con Quistis quien venia en una gran camioneta y se ofreció a llevarme hasta allí. Cuando llegamos ella desapareció de mi vista rápidamente y no pude agradecerle ni nada por el estilo. _

_Pensé que si iba a la biblioteca tal vez podría olvidar el agradable, mal y extraño día que había tenido, pero ya era demasiado tarde y todas las instalaciones del jardín, excepto la zona de entrenamiento, estaban cerradas._

_"Tal vez debería hacerme caso" pensé "no, no me puedo dar por vencida tan fácilmente"_

_-¡ah!-grité en medio del jardín y agradecí que fuera media noche, ya que todos estaban durmiendo-¡ya basta!-sentí las lagrimas humedecer mi rostro-¡¿alguien quiere decirme cual es mi camino?!-como si me la fueran a dar, esperé una respuesta y me derrumbé en el piso cayendo de rodillas-que tonta soy…yo no tengo destino…no puedo hacer nada… ¿Cómo pude pensar que este lugar era para mi? _

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche, era no poder nada, ya que no dejaban de caer lagrimas de mis ojos…había encontrado mi verdad…y mi verdad era…que yo no era nadie... _

_…otra vez ese sueño…_

_De nuevo me encontraba atrapada en aquella esfera…todos esos hombres estaban observándome de nuevo…pero no podía gritar, no lo deseaba; por alguna razón, sabia que era lo correcto estar allí pero ¿Por qué? Y de nuevo aquella mujer disculpándose conmigo ¿Qué me había hecho? Ahora lloraba, eso me ponía triste, en el fondo sentía que la conocía…había algo en ella que se me hacia familiar…_

_…_


	4. miradas

_-¿Rinoa?-alguien sacudió mi hombro-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-¿Dónde estoy?-me costaba abrir los ojos._

_-en el pórtico…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Squall-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su nombre. Me sobresalté._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

_Me miró confundido._

_-¿debería preguntarte lo mismo?-separé mi mirada de sus ojos y me di cuenta que estaba recostada contra una pared. Aun era de noche, así que no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que me quede dormida._

_-oh….-recordé el porque estaba en el jardín en ese momento-¡¿Qué ocurrió con Galbadia?! _

_-se retiraron…venían a preguntar algunas cosas…nada de luchas-su voz sonaba tranquila mientras se recostaba contra la pared en la que yo me encontraba. Había grandes ojeras en sus ojos y estos parecían distantes-no parece muy cómodo dormir en un lugar como este ¿no te parece?_

_Estaba impresionada del extraño cambio que había ocurrido con Squall desde esa tarde. Su voz seguía siendo prepotente y su mirada fría, pero había algo de calidez en su alrededor. Mi mirada se desvió hasta el piso, al parecer no podía hacer otra cosa cuando estaba con el._

_-creo que no….-y quedamos en silencio. Para cuando me di cuenta, noté que Squall tenia los ojos cerrados, creí que estaba dormido pues no parecía ni siquiera respirar-¿no parece muy cómodo?-susurré y solté una risita tonta._

_-no en realidad-me asusté al escuchar su voz-pero necesito descansar…solo un poco…_

_Lo observé detenidamente durante el tiempo en que estuvimos sentados, no se si fue poco o mucho, la verdad es que no parecían pasar los segundos al lado de Squall. El emanaba un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad en mí, pero también podía sentir su cansancio, y mis parpados pesaron en ese momento:_

_-será mejor que vayas a dormir-me dijo aun sin abrir los ojos-mañana tienes clases ¿no?_

_-no….creo que no…._

_Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y estos se clavaron en los míos, aun inexpresivos:_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-creo….creo que me iré del jardín-escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas-creo que equivoqué al venir aquí-lo mire sonriente-disculpa…se que esto no te interesa-me levanté lentamente-iré a empacar…_

_-que tonta eres-dijo en voz fría-has lo que desees…supongo que no es asunto mío-se levantó también-pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte a empacar._

_Estaba encolerizada, ¿acaso el quería que me fuera? "por supuesto que lo desea, ya te dije que eres un estorbo" no había manera de defenderme ante eso. Yo no servía para nada. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación en silencio, yo ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo, no quería sentirme enojada con el por haberme dicho lo que sentía hacia mí, aunque halla sido de una manera indirecta:_

_-entonces-rompió el silencio tan pronto como abrí mi habitación-¿Por qué te vas?_

_-creí que no era asunto tuyo-respondí fríamente, intentando controlar mi mal humor._

_-no…pero por laguna razón deseo saberlo… ¿puedo?-no pude evitar mirarlo. Sus ojos se veían hermosos cuando rogaba. Mi mirada se perdió en ellos mientras entraba a la habitación, esta vez intenté esconder mi rubor, pero me fue imposible._

_-no creo pertenecer a este lugar-respondí mientras abría los cajones del closet. El no dijo nada-nunca he sabido porque ningún lugar al que voy no parece se mi lugar…a veces me siento…_

_-sola-terminó la frase. Lo miré sorprendida, estaba recostado en mi cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y su mirada se perdía en la ventana de mi habitación-como si todo fuera perfecto…y tu dañaras el paisaje-me pareció que estaba hablando para si mismo._

_-así es-me arrojé a la cama y el se sentó a mi lado-siento como si todo estuviera mejor si tan solo yo no existiera…_

_-pero existes-dijo con voz torturada-y eso es lo que mas te duele…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-¿Qué cosa?-parecía perdido cuando le hable._

_-todo lo que siento…_

_No me respondió. Nos dedicamos a empacar en silencio hasta que yo me detuve:_

_-tal vez mi casa tampoco sea el lugar que deseo-rompí el silencio-tal vez no haya un lugar para mi…_

_-claro que lo hay-respondió rápidamente-pero es cuestión tuya encontrar ese lugar…_

_Me paralicé al escuchar sus palabras, pero sentía miedo de que si le preguntaba algo, tal vez se enojaría conmigo. Recosté mi cabeza al closet, no se si estaba llorando, mi mente estaba muy lejana a mi cuerpo. Pero de repente un extraño aura frio me rodeó y yo reaccioné. Squall me había encarcelado entre el closet y su cuerpo, recostando sus manos en el primero; pero no podía verlo, mi cabeza continuaba recostada y ahora algo mareada por su aliento frio en mi cuello. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo de algo, vaciló:_

_-solo desearía que no fuera este lugar-y su aura escalofriante desapareció. Salió de la habitación si esperar ninguna pregunta de mi parte, aunque me encontraba demasiado enojada para reaccionar._

_Me recosté en mi cama y finalmente me dormí de nuevo…._

_…_

_A la mañana siguiente, desempaqué mis cosas de nuevo y me dirigí a clases común y corriente. No quería darle el gusto a Squall de irme y dejarle el camino libre, y mucho menos ahora que sentía una extraña atracción hacia el, algo que jamás había sentido, pero que no podía explicar con palabras. Decidí no desayunar con miedo de encontrarme con el, y almorzar en el patio ya que no pude soportar el hambre; pero fue detestable cuando lo vi sentado contra un árbol mirando hacia el océano, me recordó el incidente del día anterior. Pensé en dar la vuelta y volver al comedor, pero para entonces ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y tuve que acercarme a el:_

_-hola-me saludó, parecía estar de buen humor aquel día._

_-hola-sonreí involuntariamente "tonta, tonta, tonta" me dije- ¿Cómo estas?_

_-¿Cómo estas tu?-preguntó con voz completamente despreocupada._

_Miré la bandeja de comida._

_-supongo que bien._

_-¿supones?-me alegró saber que parecía demasiado interesado en el asunto._

_Bufé y me senté a su lado sin permiso alguno, pero el no pareció molestarse por ello aunque su mirada permanecía en el océano, como siempre:_

_-esta bien….aun no estoy segura si deseo quedarme aquí o no-respondí en tono de puchero._

_-nadie te esta obligando a quedarte-su voz de nuevo era fría. Respondí con mala cara._

_-no…nadie me esta obligando, pero tampoco me están evitando que me quede aquí-me defendí-¿o si?_

_Me miró sorprendido por unos instantes y sonrió, tan deslumbrante como la primera vez:_

_-no…supongo que no_

_-¿supones?-dije con una mueca. Y su sonrisa se expandió provocándome una aceleración del corazón casi imparable._

_-si…por lo que he podido notar no tienes muchos amigos en tus clases..._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-bueno….siempre estas con los chicos y no pareces hablar con nadie mas._

_-me agradan._

_-a mi también._

_Silencio._

_-¿Por qué siempre miras el océano?-le pregunté en un intento por cambiar el tema._

_-me tranquiliza._

_-ohhh….-que difícil me estaba resultando mantener una conversación con el, no parecía tener algún tema interesante para el que me levanté para retirarme, pero me di cuenta que no había tocado mi comida y de hecho ahora ya no tenia hambre-¿quieres mi almuerzo?_

_Miró la comida con cierto desagrado:_

_-no, gracias._

_-de acuerdo-di un paso para retirarme._

_-Rinoa- volteé sin pensarlo._

_-¿si?-me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, pero fría._

_-nada._

_La siguiente clase fue una perdida de tiempo, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en el, en sus ojos y sobre todo en su sonrisa. En la biblioteca fue lo mismo, aunque estaba esperanzada porque el pasara por allí "tal vez no es de los que leen" pensé y salí a caminar por los pasillos intentando encontrarle pero no fue así. El resto del día la pase con Selphie, quien parecía extrañamente interesada en mi vida de un momento a otro; disfruté mucho la hora de la cena porque Irvine empezó a molestar a Zell con la bibliotecaria, a quien ahora que conocía, me parecía muy agradable y también parecía muy interesada por Zell._


	5. Sentimientos

_Y así pasaron varios días desde que hablé con Squall. A veces lo veía, pero el siempre estaba rodeado de deberes y me sentía incomoda por molestarlo así que continué mis estudios tal y como lo había hecho antes de hablar con el, aunque por supuesto, fue muy difícil lograrlo. Un día mientras caminaba al salón de clases ocurrió algo realmente inesperado para mí; fue terrorífico encontrarme con Seifer en el camino y salvador que ni me haya mirado siquiera, pero tenía miedo encontrármelo de nuevo así que en vez de ir al comedor me dirigí a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude y empecé a leer algunos de los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de dormir; pero el sueño llegó antes de esta y caí en un agradable sueño, que por fin no era el mismo de todas las noches. Era hermoso, un gran campo lleno de todo tipo de flores, algunas grandes piedras desgastadas y yo estaba sentada en una de ellas. Para cuando pude sentir el suave olor de las flores y la suave brisa del viento rozando mi rostro, pude sentir también la presencia de otra persona, pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación me despertó, y me hubiera enojado con cualquiera que me hubiera molestado menos con quien mas abría deseado soñar:_

_-¿Rinoa?-la aterciopelada e inquebrantable, pero por alguna extraña razón resguardada, voz de Squall sonó al otro lado de mi puerta "tan lejana" pensé-¿estas ahí?_

_-si-respondí con voz ronca así que me aclaré la garganta y me dirigí a abrirle tan rápido como pude; estaba vestido casualmente, con un pantalón de jean y un saco negro pegado al cuerpo, se veía realmente bien-hola._

_Su mirada se clavo en la mía de una manera no muy agradable, se veía preocupado y cansado._

_-¿Por qué no fuiste al comedor a la hora del almuerzo?-me preguntó, aunque me parecía que no tenía interés alguno en el tema y aun así parecía preocupado. Me sentí feliz de saber que había venido a conocer mi estado, mi sonrisa fue inescrutable._

_-no tenia hambre-respondí con naturalidad._

_-como sea-pronunció antes de que terminara la frase-¿puedo pasar?_

_Lo miré detenidamente intentando averiguar la razón por la cual estaba en mi habitación, noté lo cansado que estaba en cuanto se acostó en mi cama y no pronunció nada más. Yo solo me dedique a observarlo en todo su resplandor desde la silla de mi escritorio; sus labios incoloros formaban una perfecta línea totalmente simétrica con la de su nariz, sus ojeras notorias parecían desaparecer con el pasar de los minutos, y reaparecer con las horas; que no se cuantas fueron pero ¿a quien le importa el tiempo cuando estas viendo dormir a la persona que amas? "espera un momento" pensé "¿la persona que amas? ¿Estoy enamorada?" eso no era posible, habíamos hablado muy pocas veces, a duras penas sabia de el y seguro que el tampoco sabia mucho de mi, ni le interesaba hacerlo._

_-pero…-hablé involuntariamente y tapé mi boca con mi mano rápidamente, el no se movió en lo mas mínimo, aun parecía la mas maravillosa de las estatuas._

_De repente me embriagaron unas extrañas ganas de tocarlo, las suficientes como para hacerme levantar de la silla y caer de rodillas al lado de la cama cono todo el sigilo posible. Su pecho subía y bajaba por cada respiro; desde donde me encontraba podía sentir su olor, no debe haber un nombre para algo tan deleitante, una extraña esencia de tranquilidad con olor a pino, de preocupación con olor piedra mojada, de seriedad con olor a viento forestar y a ¿flores? ¿Dónde había estado? _

_Otros tres golpes, estos más severos, nos despertaron a Squall y a mí de un solo golpe; me sentí completamente apenada cuando Squall me vio a su lado e hizo expresión sorprendida. Nos quedamos en silencio:_

_-Rinoa, soy Seifer ¿podemos hablar?_

_Mi mirada se tornó de terror pero la de Squall permaneció serena mientras recostaba su cabeza con su mano y me miraba:_

_-no lo se-parecía que le hablaba a Squall-¿podemos?_

_Me levanté y camine hasta la puerta, vacilante, pero no la abrí:_

_-te escucho-dije con voz tranquila. Escuche una risa ahogada detrás de mi, y asombrosamente hice caso omiso a eso._

_ -¿no me abres?-preguntó Seifer, su voz sonaba distinta a la que conocía la primera vez que hablamos, era mas pacifica._

_-¿a que vienes?-soné algo grosera, pero en verdad quería que se fuera. Cuando mire a Squall, estaba sentado y pensando en quien sabe que cosas._

_-quería pedirte disculpas-Seifer interrumpió mis pensamientos-ya sabes porqué._

_-no te preocupes-respondí rápidamente-¿algo mas?_

_La risa de Squall volvió a sonar, esta vez más sonora, era gruesa pero tranquila:_

_-¿Quién esta ahí?_

_-nadie-respondí nerviosa-estoy enferma-tosí de una manera espantosa, y con espantosa me refiero a mal fingida._

_-¿estas bien?_

_-si-tosí de nuevo-solo necesito descansar. _

_-de acuerdo, supongo que podremos hablar en otra ocasión, te dejó para que puedas descansar…hasta luego._

_-Adiós-suspiré y me senté en la cama, lo mas cerca que pude de Squall-ya se fue._

_Dos de sus dedos se posaron en mis labios, eran cálidos, lo que me produjo un leve escalofrío. Me miró pensativo durante unos segundos, en los que no hablamos. Finalmente sonrió y retiró sus dedos "demasiado pronto" me dije:_

_-si, ya se fue-sentí como si no hubiera escuchado su voz en mucho tiempo. _

_-¿dormiste bien?_

_-si-sonrió como si le hubiera gustado mi pregunta-y tuve un grandioso sueño._

_-¿a si? ¿Y que fue?_

_-no te lo diré-su sonrisa ahora era de picardía, pero tan perfecta como las demás._

_-¿Por qué no? Te presté mi cuarto para que soñaras, así que merezco saberlo_

_-creo que entonces no volveré por aquí-Torció sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos-buscaré otra cama donde dormir._

_-no-respondí inmediatamente-esta bien, no me cuentes-desvié mi mirada a la ventana pero la de el no se movió un centímetro de mi._

_Y así permanecimos, y como siempre, no se por cuanto tiempo; solo se que de pronto se hizo de noche, demasiado pronto:_

_-ya debo irme-rompió el silencio y eso jamás podré perdonárselo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Sonrió con una ceja levantada._

_-¿tienes idea de que hora es?_

_-no._

_-es más de media noche_

_-¿y?-su risa me hizo olvidar el hilo de la conversación. _

_-debes descansar, no quiero que tu llegues tarde a tus clases por mi culpa no yo a mi trabajo por la tuya._

_-¿mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el que irrumpió en mi habitación sin permiso?-pronuncié bromeando, pero a el eso no pareció hacerle broma. Se levantó._

_-me voy-pero tomé su mano antes de que diera el primer paso, el freno en seco pero su mirada permaneció inexpresiva-¿Qué pasa?_

_"solo pídele que se quede ¿es tan difícil?" hacia mucho que no escuchaba aquella voz en mi cabeza._

_-nada-respondí y solté su mano sin ganas._

_"parece que si" respondió la voz._

_-buenas noches-se despidió fríamente._

_-buenas noches-pronuncié, a los pocos segundos de escuchar la puerta cerrarse._

_No se porque, pero comencé a llorar de una forma inexplicable, a gritar con la almohada en mi garganta y a golpear mi espalda con la pared. El fue el total culpable de que esa noche fuera eternamente torturadora para mí, y lo peor es que no había una razón para que lo fuera. Había venido porque estaba cansado ¿pero por que precisamente a mi habitación? ¿Qué tenia de especial? No lo entendía, simplemente no podía entender a Squall, algunas veces era tan normal, otras se tornaba cariñoso y otras simplemente insoportable. Tampoco podía negar que ahora estaba totalmente enamorada de el, no importaría que tan mal se portara conmigo, yo no podría odiarlo por nada; mis ojos ahora le pertenecían, mi alma haría lo que fuera su voluntad y no quería que nada de eso cambiara. Pero no podía contárselo, porque seguro que el no sentía nada parecido por mi, tal vez hasta le desagradaba por ser tan intensa con el. "Tal vez alejarme de el seria lo mejor" pensé "¡¿pero de que estoy hablando?! ¡Si ni siquiera le hablo! Tengo que olvidar lo de hoy, y convencerme de que el no es para mi" y en ese instante el sol apareció ante mis ojos. Dentro de poco tendría que salir a estudiar…_


	6. una confusion dolorosa

_No pegué el ojo en toda la noche. Cuando me dirigí al baño noté que mi pelo parecía el más terrible de los nudos, mis ojeras parecían bolsas debajo de mis ojos y mi piel estaba grasosa por culpa de las lágrimas. El día estaba lluvioso y perezoso, parecía que no tenía ganas de nada, ni yo tampoco. El ducharme me ayudo un poco con el cabello y la piel grasosa, pero no había nada que hacer con las ojeras ni la cara de sueño interrumpido, o en mi caso, nada de sueño. De nuevo los golpes en la puerta, pero estos fueron continuos:_

_-¡Rinoa!-oh no…Selphie, hoy no estaba de humor para soportarla-¡se te va a hacer tarde!_

_-no me siento bien-le dije, de alguna manera no estaba mintiendo._

_-¿estas bien?_

_"no, estoy muriendo por dentro"_

_-si, no es nada grave. ¿Podrías decirles a los profesores que no puedo ir a clases? _

_-ummm-esperó, como si quisiera una explicación detallada, pero al ver que no había respuesta, se rindió-esta bien, les avisaré, te visito luego ¿vale?_

_-vale. _

_Cuando escuché los pasos de Selphie alejarse me dispuse a salir de mi habitación para salir a desayunar, pero cuando me encontré con los ojos azules e inexpresivos del "subdirector", así me decidí a llamarle, fue fácil olvidar como caminar. Ese día llevaba el uniforme de Seed el cual le lucia perfectamente, las decoraciones doradas del traje resaltaban con su cabello castaño claro y el negro profundo hacia relucir sus ojos que ahora que me miraban habían cambiado de inexpresivos a preocupados de nuevo, me examinó con brusquedad desde la pared del otro lado del pacillo, donde estaba recostado con despreocupación y con los brazos cruzados; y como si yo fuera un imán, no pude evitar acercármele:_

_-¿no has dormido esta noche?-me preguntó con voz grave. Frunció el seño. _

_-buenos días-le respondí con toda la frialdad posible, aunque eso me quemara la garganta-¿se le ofrece algo subdirector?_

_Me miró incrédulo por unos instantes y luego retomó la calma:_

_-¿así que al comandante le puedes llamar por el nombre y a mi no? No parece muy justo…_

_-no lo es, pero, ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?-nos quedamos en silencio y con las miradas cruzadas, la de el pensativa y la mía esperanzada porque no se hubiera ofendido, hasta que sonó el timbre para ir a clases, comencé a caminar en dirección al comedor y escuché los pasos de Squall siguiéndome, pero no pronunció palabra._

_El comedor estaba casi vacio debido a que los estudiantes estaban en clase y la mayoría de los seeds en alguna misión importante, pero, ¿Por qué Squall no estaba trabajando? No le pregunté por miedo a no poder dejar de hablarle luego, así que me senté en la primera mesa que encontré a desayunar con tranquilidad mientras el me observaba con rostro aburrido y recostado contra su brazo, aunque hice un esfuerzo enorme por no mirarlo. Finalmente rompió el silencio:_

_-¿a que se debe el cambio?_

_-¿Qué cambio?-le miré y me arrepentí. Me miraba con despreocupación pero había algo de carisma contra la que no pude combatir, se me salió un leve suspiro-estoy enojada contigo ¿de acuerdo? -su rostro expreso incomprensión; me tomé mi tiempo para pensar lo que iba a decir-¿Quién te dio permiso para irrumpir en mi habitación sin ni siquiera una explicación lógica?_

_-de acuerdo-convino en un pequeño susurro-tal vez eso estuvo mal, pero si tanto te incomodé ¿Por qué no me echaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?_

_Le miré con el sueño fruncido durante unos minutos analizando que podría decir contra su pregunta. No podía decirle que le amaba, seria tonto de mi parte; pero tampoco podía decirle que su presencia me molestaba porque de verdad deseaba que lo de anoche se repitiera, por muchas veces que tuviera que llorar. "no" me dije "termina con esto de una vez"_

_-te veías cansado, no quería molestarte-me gustó mi respuesta, pero no ayudaba en nada en mi intento para dejar de hablarle._

_Su mirada se tornó pensativa y lejana aunque permanecía en mis ojos. Y sin decir más, se levantó para irse:_

_-¿me vas a dejar así de nuevo?-le reproché, sus mirada me aterrorizó, parecía un muerto en vida._

_-te dejaré en paz, lo prometo-y siguió su camino hacia la salida del comedor._

_"¡tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!" me repetí tantas veces como pude y mis lagrimas cayeron hasta el plato de mi desayuno, ahora arruinado. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil con el? ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos decirnos que pensaba el uno del otro y ya?_

_-¿Rinoa?_

_"oh, no. No el por favor"_

_-hola Seifer-saludé sin mirarlo._

_-¿aun sigues enferma?_

_-creo que estoy peor que antes-me levanté para retirarme también, no tenia ánimos para hablar y menos con el._

_-¿Qué hacías hablando con el subdirector?-me preguntó mientras me seguía._

_-no estábamos hablando-le respondí fríamente-y si no te importa, quiero regresar a mi cuarto._

_-¿hasta cuando me vas a tratar tan indiferentemente?_

_Me detuve y le miré con fastidio, pero el tenia razón, me estaba desquitando con el por culpa de Squall. Suspiré y sonreí leve e irónicamente:_

_-tienes razón. Lo siento, es solo que últimamente estoy de mal humor y la estoy cogiendo contra todos._

_-si, de eso puedo darme cuenta pero ¿Por qué? –Le mire con cara de pocos amigos-supongo que no importa, pero quiero recompensar mi grave error contigo ¿puedo intentarlo?_

_¿Ser amigo de mi casi violador? No sonaba muy lógico, pero necesitaba tener algo mas en mi cabeza y el estudio no era una opción ¿Qué más me quedaba? Mis amigos tal vez, pero también eran amigos de Squall por lo que no podía confiar demasiado en ellos, así que solo me quedaba alguien con quien según había notado, no tenia buena relación:_

_-si, es una buena idea-sonreí, esta vez con un poco mas de honestidad-tal vez podrías ayudarme con mi enojo._

_Su sonrisa fue resplandeciente:_

_-confía en mi, intentaré ser tu mejor amigo a partir de ahora-tuve un deja vú en ese momento, sentí que estaba hablando con Zell por alguna razón, hasta que su cara se amargó-pero, yo no tengo los mismos amigos que tu y no pienso tenerlos._

_-no importa-le dije con despecho-creo que ya no quiero tener esos amigos-de acuerdo, eso me dolió mas. ¿Perder a mis primeros y mejores amigos por culpa de Squall? eso era caer muy bajo "o estar enamorada" habló mi mente "cállate" le respondí "como quieras". La sonrisa de Seifer se ensancho._

_-me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos Rinoa, ese grupito no es mas que un jardín de niños-su sonrisa resonó por todo el comedor. _

_Le respondí con una sonrisa incolora y me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde estuve durante todo el día hasta la hora de la cena. Donde mi vida dio otro giro temporal, o eso esperaba yo. El comedor estaba lleno y la mesa donde solía sentarme también. Selphie y los demás estaban teniendo una mini guerra de comida en la que Squall no estaba participando, de hecho no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, sus pensamientos parecían estarlo consumiendo de nuevo. Zell me invitó a su mesa pero yo solo me digné a bajar la mirada como una cobarde y sentarme al lado de Seifer, al otro extremo del comedor. Selphie abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó para dirigirse hasta "nosotros" pero Squall se lo negó; ella solo se dignó a sentarse y mirarme con desilusión, lo que me partió el alma. Zell miraba con enojo a Seifer, Quistis me miraba con indiferencia e Irvine jugaba con su comida. Squall me sorprendió con su mirada fingida, porque de alguna manera estaba segura de que estaba fingiendo, de que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que estaba haciendo; lo que me alegró mucho pero aun no podía darme por buen servida. Si Squall creía que era el único que podía hacer lo que quisiera con los que le rodeaban, estaba muy equivocado; yo me encargaría de demostrarle que no era uno de sus títeres. _


	7. una nueva mirada

_Y así pasaron dos meses. Dos largos y asquerosos meses en los que perdí casi todo con lo que había comenzado mi nueva vida; mis amigos, mis sueños, mi personalidad, pero sobre todo…la mirada de Squall. El ya no me miraba como antes, ni siquiera lo hacia, las veces en que eso ocurría era en su mayoría por error, además sus ojos no volvieron a demostrarme nada, solo frio y desprecio como si yo fuera una asesina. Suena extraño pero ahora Seifer era mi novio o algo por el estilo, lo decidí el día en que Squall pasó por mi lado y me susurró: "espero que estés contenta". No se porqué lo dijo, pero me sentí realmente enojada por ello y quería darle razones por las cuales me llamara una traidora; cabe decir que esa noche no pude dormir; además, fue la ultima vez que Squall me dio razones para llorar, ya que luego simplemente se dedicó a ignorarme, torturante e inhumanamente. _

_Pero todo cambió luego de aquel día en que me gradué como seed. Suena ilógico, lo se, llevaba tan solo seis meses en ese lugar y ya me estaba graduando; pero lo que ocurrió realmente es que dediqué toda mi mente al estudio, aunque tuviese novio y mi corazón no se hubiera recuperado del trato que recibía de Squall diariamente, pero supongo que eso también me ayudó bastante a concentrarme pues aunque seguía con vida, no era lo mismo decir que estaba viviendo. El examen de seed fue bastante fácil, mi trabajo consistía en recolectar información detallada acerca del paradero de la nueva base militar de Galbadia, que resultó estar en Timber, donde conocí dos jóvenes rebeldes con grandes ideales. Si aun hablara con el subdirector y con "sus" amigos, les contaría a cerca de ellos, estoy segura de que sus planes serian apoyados por el jardín. _

_El salón de baile del jardín era hermoso. La mayoría de las instalaciones eran doradas, las mesas totalmente asimétricas unas a otras, los cubiertos cada uno en su sitio y las colosales lámparas acompañaban a la atractiva luna. Mí vestido esa noche no era el mas elegante, aunque tenia muchos que me había comprado mi padre para sus fiestas en la residencia presidencial de Deling, yo deseaba ir cómoda, sin embargo a Seifer mi decisión no le pareció correcta para la ocasión y era precisamente por ello que esa noche estaba tan amargado…_

_Flash back: _

_-¿estas lista ya, Rinoa?-me preguntó desde el pasillo, había llegado hacia tan solo tres segundos._

_-en un segundo-respondí. _

_Durante el tiempo que llevaba con Seifer había descubierto que no era tan agradable como aparentaba ser conmigo; era un dictador total, no me permitía estar fuera de mi habitación luego de las 7:00 y pobre de aquel que hablara conmigo o se acercara demasiado. En un comienzo pensé que Squall no me había vuelto a hablar por esa razón, pero en realidad luego me di cuenta de que era Seifer quien le temía a Squall, aunque lo negara rotundamente:_

_-¡por favor Rinoa! ¡Ya pronto se acabará el baile!_

_-listo-salí rápidamente, Seifer era insoportable cuando no se hacia lo que el decía. Me examinó con la mirada pero no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el salón de baile._

_Fin del flash back._

_En cuanto entramos al salón de baile lo primero que busqué fue la ubicación de mis antiguos amigos, estaban cerca del balcón. Había una divertida sesión de fotos en esa mesa patrocinada por Selphie, y sorprendentemente esa noche se encontraba Alíe acompañándolos por lo que obviamente el subdirector también debía estar con ellos._

_Una punzada de dolor y ansiedad atravesó mi corazón._

_Había alguien a su lado, una mujer con cuerpo escultural, y le sonreía con completa naturalidad, una sonrisa perfectamente atormentadora. Su cabello tenia un extraño tono purpúreo casi negro que hacia relucir su tez pálida, tanto o mas como la de Squall y su vestido demasiado elegante de color negro resaltaba su esbelta figura. Era la perfección realizada. Además, Squall iba vestido formalmente aquella noche, su traje también era negro, parecían ser una pareja de vampiros junto con aquella mujer y la pequeña Alíe, quien iba vestida con un adorable vestido color lila. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, Alíe también poseía facciones similares a las de aquella mujer, pero no podía ser su madre, Squall me había dicho que ella estaba muerta…pero entonces ¿Quién era? _

_Aun cuando nos sentamos, lo más lejos posible, no podía evitar observar aquella dolorosa escena; parecían amigos de toda la vida, la manera en que se miraban, en que se tocaban, todo eso me estaba destrozando, pero de nuevo intente convencerme de que todo eso ya no tenía que importarme. En ese momento aquella mujer se acerco a Squall, demasiado para mi gusto, y le susurró algo al oído, su reacción extrañamente fue dirigir su mirada fugazmente junto con la de ella en mi dirección, con un interés muy extraño. La de su acompañante también era una mirada con una profundidad insoportable, y si no podía con una…tuve que desviar mi mirada. De repente sentí que la conocía de algún lado. .._


	8. mi esposa

_SQUALL POV_

_Detestable. Las fiestas de graduación eran simplemente lo más aburrido que pudiese existir en el jardín. Incluso el festival estudiantil era mejor que esto, podía soportarlo porque me resultaba fácil escabullirme de Selphie entre todos los estudiantes, pero ante la visita de "mi esposa" ¿Cómo podía escapar?_

_-deja ya la cara de tortura Squall, te prometo que no tardará nada esta vez-pronunció mientras terminaba de arreglar mi corbata, que nunca aprendí a atar. La voz de Elena resultaba satisfactoria en algunas ocasiones, pero no podía compararse con la de…_

_"ya basta, deja ya esa estúpida obsesión" me dije._

_-¿debería creerte esta vez?-respondí fríamente y su mirada me fulmino por unos instantes. _

_-bueno, por lo menos esta noche hay algo que te interesa, eso marca una pequeña diferencia-no tenia idea de cómo Elena lograba escudriñar en mi mente. Ella me conocía mejor que yo mismo, era mi razón lógica, pero eso muchas veces lograba ser muy molesto. _

_Y la peor parte era que tenía toda la razón. Como siempre, me había negado rotundamente a venir a este tipo de reuniones, a las que finalmente asistía, obligado. Cuando Selphie y Elena se juntaban para conseguir un objetivo, había poco que hacer contra eso, o así era como lo recordaba. Pero esta vez había otra razón, la cual detestaba tener que aceptar. Rinoa Heartilly iba a estar allí. Se iba a graduar, mucho mas rápido que cualquiera que se hubiese graduado en la historia de ese Jardín, después de Elena, por lo que concluí que debía ser algo de familia. Mi obsesión por Rinoa se había tornado insoportablemente agradable, aún incluso desde que dejamos de hablarnos, no había extrañado nunca tanto algo como su voz. O tal vez si, pero no deseaba regresar a mi desagradable pasado:_

_-cállate, si tanto sabes ya de mi situación ¿Por qué no te guardas los comentarios?-me resultaba inútil esconderle algo a Elena, era incluso mas difícil que mentirme a mi mismo._

_No hubo más conversación hasta llegar al salón de baile. Todos los demás estaban ya esperándonos, y desgraciadamente paso por mi mente una agradable e inconsolable imagen de alguien mas sentada en la silla restante de la mesa, que ahora había sido ocupada por Elena. Alíe corrió a sus brazos:_

_-¡mami! _

_-mi pequeña Alíe-pronunció con cierto dolor, comprendía lo difícil que era para Elena estar lejos de nuestra hija por tanto tiempo, después de todo, alguna vez fuimos una familia feliz-no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…_

_-¡yo también mami!-sus ojos brillaron esperanzados-¿verdad que no te iras de nuevo?_

_A Elena se le daba bien lo de mentir, demasiado diría yo, pero ella jamás lo había hecho con su hija, así que encontró otra salida a su pregunta, acompañada de una amorosa sonrisa, completamente honesta:_

_-mami te ha traído muchos regalos, están en casa ¿Qué te parece si los destapamos luego? _

_-¡si!-Alíe cayó fácilmente en su trampa, pero estaba seguro, al igual que Elena, que su pregunta volvería a realizarse, al igual que el escape que acababa de ocurrir. Si algo le había heredado Alíe a su madre, además de sus facciones cándidas, era su capacidad de análisis y memoria continua. Por algo Elena se había graduado tan joven y con los mayores honores._

_Alíe regresó con Zell, a quien parecía querer mas que a su propio padre y eso realmente me dolía, mientras que Elena se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme algo, su olor a tranquilidad me descontroló por un segundo, no podía negar que ella aun provocaba en mi una atracción escalofriante en muchas maneras: _

_-mira…ya llegó tu desvelo…_

_No se si fue por instinto o porque deseaba hacerlo, pero la miré, y jamás me arrepentiré de hacerlo. No podía existir tanta perfección en una sola persona, su rostro esta noche se veía especialmente pálido con aquel rubor que me tentaba a tocarlo con la yema de mis dedos, pero estaba demasiado lejos de aquella mirada penetrante y aquella sonrisa agraciada que tanto deseaba, y que detestaba cada vez que era dedicada a Seifer; lo único que lograba consolarme era que a diferencia de la que me había dedicado algunos meses atrás, esas sonrisas eran demasiado irreales. El vestido azul que lucia aquella noche, que no era tan refulgente como el de Elena, aunque ella lo hacia ver mucho mas hermoso, era totalmente azul y de material sedoso que denotaba su figura perfecta._

_Aunque fue solo un segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego ella la desvió, demasiado pronto:_

_-se te van a salir los ojos-hacia mucho que no escuchaba la risa de Elena, me recordó los buenos tiempos en que ella y yo caminábamos por la playa…sin ninguna preocupación. Me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba inclinado en dirección a la mesa de Rinoa, por lo que me acomodé rápidamente-¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?_

_-ya tiene compañía-respondí inmediatamente._

_-sabes que puedo encargarme de eso fácilmente-nos miramos durante un eterno segundo, ella esperando una respuesta, con su tranquilidad reconocida que logré copiarle con éxito, y yo intentando buscar algún pretexto para evitar decir la respuesta que tanto deseaba: "si"._

_-¡hey!-por tercera vez Selphie había salvado mi vida, la primera fue en nuestra misión de admisión a seeds y la segunda…no deseaba recordarla- ¡Elena! ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos a pescar al muelle de Balamb?_

_Elena tenía los labios fruncidos y aun me miraba, pero le respondió con toda normalidad:_

_-lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…Squall casi se ahoga por culpa de ese gran pez…tal vez primero debimos enseñarle a nadar…-el recuerdo los hizo reír a todos en la mesa, excepto a mi y a Elena, pero ella disimulo con su risita fingida, que yo conocía muy bien. Aquel día no solo casi me ahogo, sino que fue el día de nuestro primer beso entre Elena y yo, y si me lo hubieran preguntado hace cinco años, diría que fue el mejor día de mi vida._

_-papi…mami…-no me di cuenta en que momento Alíe se ubico entré Elena y yo, nos miraba a ambos con cariño, pero para mi no fue mas que un golpe de nostalgia en el rostro-¿algún día podremos ir a pescar juntos? _

_La risa y la alegría que habitaban en la mesa se habían convertido en una ola de recuerdos buenos y dolorosos…_

_-iremos en cuanto papi salga de vacaciones en el trabajo-mintió Elena, tan real que todos, menos yo, le creyeron y sustituyeron sus caras tristes por unas mas esperanzadas._

_-¡y atraparemos un pez muy muy grande! Pero… ¿papá ya sabe nadar?-incluso mi risa fue inevitable. Todo regreso a la normalidad en la mesa gracias a Alíe._

_De repente Elena se levantó de la mesa y tiró de mi mano invitándome a seguirla con su sonrisa escultural, que para mi fue una razón de vivir en algún momento. Me levanté y dirigí mi vista a Selphie:_

_-Selphie… ¿podrías llevar a Alíe a dormir?-asintió sin decir nada mas. Alíe jaló del vestido de Elena._

_-pero mami, no tengo sueño…_

_La mujer que alguna vez amé con tanta locura soltó mi mano para acercarse a su hija, y de nuevo vino a mi otra imagen producida por mis sueños. Estábamos mi esposa y yo recogiendo a Alíe de su escuela, Alíe corría a los brazos de su madre como lo había hecho cuando llegamos al salón. Pero lo extraño es que la imagen ya no era la misma que veía siempre, ahora ya no era Elena quien me acompañaba…sino Rinoa:_

_-Alíe…ya es muy tarde, no quiero que te trasnoches si mañana vamos a pasar un día juntas… ¿acaso no deseas estar con mamá todo el día de mañana?-eso fue suficiente para convencerla._

_ La manera en que Elena podía hacer superficialmente feliz a alguien era aterradora, pero yo no podía quejarme, porque caí en su trampa y tampoco es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Alíe regresó junto a Zell, feliz por las palabras que su madre le había dirigido. _

_Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el balcón, en el recorrido aproveche para observar la mesa de Rinoa; que para mi fortuna, aun me estaba mirando e involuntariamente sonreí, pero no estoy seguro de que me hubiera visto, para entonces ya había entrado en el balcón. Elena observaba el océano recostada en el mirador, pensativa:_

_-¿crees que el océano me recuerde?_

_-no eres un rostro fácil de olvidar-respondí, observando el océano también, en ese momento me pregunté si el agua que estaba viendo en ese momento seria la misma que veía hace cinco años-mira a los chicos, siguen comportándose contigo como si aun fueras su mejor amiga…_

_-¿y tu? ¿Me sigues considerando tu amiga?_

_-aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de considerarte como una- nuestras miradas adoloridas se encontraron ante aquella respuesta. Elena, desde que la conocía, siempre me había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, por ello jamás dejaría de considerarla mi mejor amiga, pero el dolor que sentía al saber que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo podría ser distinto me torturaba y creaba en mi una capa de odio contra Elena, porque ella era la culpable de que estuviésemos en ese momento tan desagradable en vez de estar en nuestro hogar compartiendo con Alíe. Regresé mi mirada al mar-¿no te gustaría volver a tener una vida normal?_

_-no si con ello puedo lastimar a quienes amo- respondió de inmediato._

_-¿hasta cuando piensas culparte por algo en lo que no tuviste que ver?-le reproché en un tono alto, pero nada alarmante-tu no eres culpable de nada, nadie lo es, fue solo cuestión del destino… _

_-el destino solo te da opciones y decisiones para que tu las tomes, yo tomé la que me pareció correcta…y ya lo vez…me equivoqué ¿Qué tal si eso vuelve a ocurrir?_

_-todos cometemos errores._

_-no de esa magnitud-agregó y el incomodo silencio nos invadió de nuevo. _

_Estaba estresado, dolido y ansioso porque esta conversación terminara. Pero otro lado de mi deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, el problema es que no tenia como comprobar si sus respuestas serian honestas. Su risa me desconcentro de nuevo:_

_-yo nunca te mentí porque quisiera, sino porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti-su mirada cayo al suelo. De nuevo había indagado en mis pensamientos, tal vez ese era uno de sus poderes como bruja, lo extraño es que solo lo utilizaba conmigo-otra de tantas equivocaciones. _

_-jamás me he enojado contigo porque me mientas, sino por la razón por la cual lo haces-me miró con rapidez y confusión._

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-me refiero a que me enoja el que pienses que no eres mas importante que los demás, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo por tu bienestar o por tu felicidad?-no me respondió, por lo que continué-mira, siempre te voy a agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mi…pero ya es hora de que des cuenta de que tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz-analizó mis palabras por un segundo._

_-tu eres mi felicidad…_

_-pero ya no estamos juntos-le recordé, pero me dolió profundamente pronunciarlo. Una risa torturada salió de su garganta._

_-no me refiero a que mi felicidad sea estar contigo…hace mucho que me resigné a seguir las riendas de mi solitario destino. Me refiero a que desde el día en que te conocí, ese ha sido mi objetivo, hacerte feliz…_

_Bufé._

_-se suponía que era al revés…debería ser yo quien cuidara de ti…así te lo prometí en el altar…_

_-entonces cúmplelo, se feliz y así yo también podré serlo-finalmente me rendí y decidí cambiar de tema._

_-¿A dónde quieres ir mañana? Escuche que en Deling había un parque de diversiones…_

_-sabes que no puedo acercarme a Galbadia-agregó secamente._

_-entonces podemos ir al orfanato-propuse sin ánimos-Mama Ede estará encantada de verte…_

_Quistis interfirió en ese momento:_

_-Lamento interrumpirlos pero el director Kramer esta aquí y quiere habla con ustedes…_

_-danos un segundo Quistis-habló Elena-avísale al director que ya vamos para allá._

_-de acuerdo-salió vacilante. Quistis siempre había sido una molestia en mi relación con Elena, creo que nunca le agradó del todo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté._

_-es sobre Rinoa…quiero saber si ha habido alguna irregularidad con ella…_

_-¿es esa la verdadera razón por la que has venido?-pregunté algo enojado- ¿te ha enviado el profesor Odín? _

_-no, por el contrario, fui yo quien le pidió el favor de que me dejara venir…escucha, Rinoa es mi hermana, y aunque ella no me recuerde, es mi deber ayudarle si…-no fue capaz de seguir._

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?_

_-no mucho, supongo. _

_-intenta estar todo el tiempo posible con Alíe por favor…sabes lo mucho que te extraña_

_Sonrió con delicadeza, su aura de tranquilidad logró alcanzarme y por un momento sentí aquella tranquilidad que ella me brindaba cuando estábamos juntos y que solo había logrado sentir de nuevo con Rinoa. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que se me había pasado por mucho tiempo, Elena aun era mi esposa, y aun era mi responsabilidad hacerla feliz ¿Por qué no podía intentarlo por la pequeña fracción de tiempo que ella estuviese a mi lado? Aunque entre ella y yo ya no existiese aquel amor irrompible que algún día nos rodeó, aun quedaba algo de ese amor. Era verdad. Yo aun la amaba, no tan alocadamente como antes, pero aun su sonrisa me parecía hermosa, sus acciones aun me daban la impresión de ser perfectas, pero el problema era otro…y estaba justo al otro lado del salón. Sentada como si no estuviera al tanto de que estaba estropeando mis planes de hacer feliz a quien realmente se lo merecía ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho Rinoa Heartilly? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aun se aparecía tan seguido por mi cabeza?_

_-que gran dilema-agrego Elena, seguramente ella estaba mas al tanto de lo que me ocurría con Rinoa que yo mismo-tal vez podrías acercarte a ella y decirle que la amas._

_-si eso fue un chiste no me hizo gracia-fruncí los labios y entrecerré los ojos. Ella se dignó a reír con naturalidad-¿crees que pase algún día?_

_-¿quieres que pase?-su pregunta me dejo frio. Jamás me había preguntado si deseaba dejar de amar a Rinoa; me había convencido de que amarla era un error, porque era la hermana menor de mi esposa, pero entre ella y yo ya no había nada ¿Qué me detenía a estar a su lado entonces? ¿Seifer?-sabes que ella no lo ama…es solo una capa que tu hiciste que ella creara…_

_-¿de que hablas? _

_-pregúntale tu mismo-y caminó en dirección al salo de baile._

_Entramos juntos de la mano. "como amigos" sabíamos nosotros, lo que los demás pensaran siempre nos había dado lo mismo. Éramos una pareja demasiado tranquila. Pero esta vez si había alguien que me preocupaba porque pensara algo distinto y aunque Elena sabia eso, esa era la razón por la cual no me dejaba retirar mi mano de la suya, sabia que después me invadiría aquel sentimiento de culpa y querría explicarle a Rinoa que todo era un malentendido, aunque a ella eso no le interesara, pero por el momento no me arriesgué a mirarla. Mas bien miré la mesa de mis amigos, todos estaban sentados tal cual y como cuando nos fuimos, a excepción de Selphie, quien seguramente ya se había llevado a Alíe a la cama. El director estaba cerca de la puerta principal del salón. Saludándonos con su mano e invitándonos a acércanosle a él:_

_-¡oh Elena mía!-cantó, con los brazos abiertos en nuestra dirección-¡ni el tiempo es un oponente afanoso contra tu belleza! ¡Ven aquí y dale un caluroso abrazo a este viejo que tanto te ha extrañado!_

_Elena soltó mi mano al fin y se "lanzo" a los brazos del director, a quien seguramente también extrañaba con el alma: _

_-¡padre!-pronunció en un suspiro, en realidad el director había sido siempre lo más cercano a un padre, pero no era mi estilo llamarlo como tal-¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte! Parece que fue ayer cuando entré a este jardín y me brindaste tu apoyo…nunca sabré como pagártelo…_

_"y de nuevo le anda debiendo la vida a todos" me dije "¿Qué acaso no recordará todas las veces que le salvó la vida al director mientras entrenábamos?" pensé con claridad para que Elena pudiese escucharme, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella podía leer mi mente. _

_-nada de eso hija mía, eres mi orgullo junto con Squall, ustedes ya me han pagado todo lo que me debían-su estruendosa risa sonó por todo el salón junto con la risa armoniosa de Elena, que me recordó a Rinoa. _

_Me preocupé al no verla en su silla, así que busqué disimuladamente por todo el salón pero no había rastro de su presencia; si no la encontraba pronto mi preocupación empezaría a notarse. Me acerqué disimuladamente a Elena, quien aún hablaba con el director:_

_-¿la has visto?-le pregunté en un susurro e intentado no mover los labios para que nadie se diese cuenta._

_-lo se director…los pasillos han cambiado mucho desde que me fui del lugar…_

_Había entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras. Y de nuevo me embriagó la tristeza, Elena y yo éramos perfectamente asimilables en muchos aspectos, pero ahora no éramos más que un recuerdo. Camine hacia la puerta principal pero el director me interrumpió:_

_-¿Squall? ¿Ha donde vas?_

_-deseo salir a caminar un poco director…no tardaré…_

_-¿y vas a dejar a Elena sola? ¡Pero si ha venido precisamente a visitarte! ¿Qué acaso eso no vale para ti? _

_Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Elena, quien me sonreía insinuándome que siguiera mi camino. Que difícil era esto. Por una parte, podía hacer lo que ella me pedía, intentar ser feliz y "supuestamente" ella lo seria también, pero eso sonaba demasiado ilógico para mí. Y por otro lado, podía intentar hacerla feliz en la manera que yo consideraba correcta, lo cual estaba seguro enojaría a Elena, pero también estoy seguro de que la haría feliz. ¿Qué podía hacer? _

_-director-ya sabía para donde iba todo esto, Elena recibiría un gran regaño de parte mía, pero por ahora dejaría que las cosas llevaran su rumbo, porque de verdad ansiaba salir de allí, por muchas razones-¿acaso cree usted que solo he venido a visita a Squall? No sabe cuantas cosas deseo contarle y que me cuente de su vida después de que me fui director-y de nuevo sus encantos angelicales atrapaban otra alma._

_-oh…bueno…si es así, supongo que Squall puede ir a tomar aire por un buen rato-bueno o no, el director era hombre y ningún hombre había podido escapar de las redes de Elena, eso era algo que yo sabia muy bien. _

_Salí del lugar rápidamente. Pero tranquilicé mis pasos conforme caminaba por el pasillo, buscando lo único que podría alegrar mi noche; esta vez no dejaría que mi orgullo hablara por mí, pero tampoco le diría todo lo que ella producía en mí. Primero porque no era mi estilo y segundo porque tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo por mi… ¿y que sucedería si eso ocurriera? ¿Tendría que alejarme definitivamente de su lado? ¿Por segunda vez destrozarían mi corazón? _

_Nada de eso importó cuando la vi. Estaba sentada en el piso y recostada contra una de las paredes del pasillo. A juzgar por los movimientos de su respiración estaba llorando, lo cual torturó mis pensamientos y durante una fracción de segundo logré comprender a que se refería Elena cuando decía que mi felicidad era su felicidad, porque me estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo con Rinoa._

_Vacilé, pero finalmente me acerqué lo suficiente para sentarme a su lado, tal y como aquella noche en que la había encontrado dormida en el pórtico; aquella noche me di cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban conforme a lo que ella sentía. Esa noche estaban opacos y esta vez no podía verlos porque su rostro estaba oculto entre sus piernas. Me pregunté si el idiota de Seifer le habría hecho algo y sentí unas ganas insoportables de matarlo tal y como el día lo vi con sus asquerosas manos puestas encima de aquel ángel. Porque eso era Rinoa…un ángel…. _


	9. Siempre se puede empezar de nuevo

_RINOA POV _

_Este era un mal momento para que la razón le diera paso a los sentimientos. Ahora que Squall había apartado su mirada hacia mi dirección para mirarla a "ella", me daba licencia para observarlo y castigarme como masoquista que era. Se veía tan seguro de si mismo siempre, tan callado, tan misterioso, tan…_

_-hey Rinoa-la voz de Seifer no era desagradable, pero en ese momento me pareció tan despreciable que faltó poco para pedirle que guardara silencio-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?_

_-nada-le respondí secamente, no estaba de humor para aguantarme sus ataques de celos. _

_-¿a no? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que Squall te estaba mirando?_

_-¿y que si lo estaba haciendo?-lo miré tan amenazadoramente que su rostro quedo paralizado temporalmente._

_-pues que no tiene porque estarlo haciendo, aunque supongo que si tu puedes estar mirando a quien te apetece yo también puedo hacerlo…_

_-como quieras-le respondí aunque mi mente y mirada permanecían en otra dirección. Escuché sus pasos alejarse con enojo, lo cual me resultó bastante indiferente. _

_Ahora Alíe estaba en medio de ellos, parecían ser la familia perfecta, de esas que perduran por generaciones y que duran hasta que la muerte los separa. Todos se echaron a reír por algo que dijo Alíe y deseé mas que cualquier otro día, porque en realidad no había momento en que no lo deseara, poder regresar junto a ellos. Pero por nada del mundo podía acercarme, porque entre la mirada de Squall y la de aquella mujer me destrozarían por completo, seria un suicidio total. En ese preciso momento, "ella" se levantó en un movimiento tan refinado que pude notar las miradas de todos los hombres que se encontraban presentes en el salón, clavadas en su figura. _

_En lo que pareció un delicado roce, tomo la mano de Squall y lo invitó a seguirle con una sonrisa amable a la que me pareció, no pudo resistirse; Squall le dirigió unas cortas palabras a Selphie y ella simplemente asintió. Observé como entraban al balcón con tanta disposición mientras que yo luchaba porque mi corazón no se rompiera antes de salir del salón de baile. "no se como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que Squall sentía algo por mi" me dije "soñar no cuesta nada" por fin mi mente volvía a hablarme y al parecer esta vez estaba de acuerdo conmigo, supuse que ella estaba igual de destruida y confundida que yo:_

_-Rinoa-no noté el momento en que Seifer se ubicó a mi lado, su rostro esta vez estaba más tranquilo-no es bueno que te amargues en tu noche ¿no te parece?-Seifer, como amigo, era alguien muy especial. Se me salió un triste suspiro._

_-lo se…lo siento-me sonrió cariñosamente._

_-¿quieres bailar?_

_-en realidad…no-Frunció el seño por un segundo pero luego regresó a su estado calmado._

_-no se a quien tratas de engañar…de todas maneras es bueno que estés al tanto de que Squall siempre le ha pertenecido a Elena, y viceversa-las ultimas palabras las pronunció con cierto dolor, que no supe comprender._

_-¿Elena?_

_-la mujer que se lo acaba de llevar…es su esposa-pude ver en la claridad de sus ojos azules mi rostro sorprendido. Entonces… ¿Squall estaba casado?-pero por motivos personales, se separaron._

_Me levanté sin ánimos, no quería escuchar nada más, aquella noticia fue suficiente para quebrantar mi corazón y esparcirlo por todo el lugar. Esperaba que Squall pudiera encontrarlo y botarlo en cualquier bote que encontrara por el camino. _

_Salí casi que corriendo del lugar, pero mis pies de un momento a otro dejaron de responderme y no tuve otra opción que dejarme caer en una de las paredes del pasillo, me daba igual si alguien me encontraba llorando, con tal de que me dejara morir en el lugar…_

_De un momento a otro sentí un escalofriante frio, que ya había vivido en otra situación, invadía mi cuerpo junto con un olor tan inolvidable que por un momento me hizo ubicarme en la que tal vez había sido la noche más extraña y agradable de mi vida. "Tal vez es la muerte" me dije, esperanzada, "lamentablemente, no lo es" respondió mi mente:_

_-Hola…-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasaban a mí? ¿Por qué no se largaba y me dejaba sola con mi dolor?-esta haciendo frio aquí adentro ¿Por qué no entras y…?_

_-vete-no lo dejé terminar. Hubo un incomodo silencio._

_-comprendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero en realidad no me parece buena idea que estés aquí afuera…_

_-¿y a ti que te importa lo que me pase o no?-no recordaba que fuera tan fácil hablarle fríamente a Squall, quien me miró sorprendido durante unos instantes y luego regresó a su mirada fría, que no tenia al comienzo de la conversación._

_-tienes razón, no tiene porque importarme-su voz no sonaba tan enojada como parecía estarlo, mas bien tenia una extraña aura de carisma, que me hizo arrepentirme de mi comportamiento. Escondí mi rostro de nuevo._

_-buenas noches Rinoa-apareció una tercera voz, tan suave y delicada que me hizo sentir, de alguna manera, mas tranquila. Mi mirada se volteó rápidamente hacia aquel sonido, quien resulto ser de "ella". Me estaba sonriendo de manera amistosa; tan amigable que en aquel momento olvide la razón por la cual me desagradaba, no supe que decir._

_-¿Qué ocurre Elena?-pronunció Squall, en tono serio, como si le molestara la presencia de "su esposa"._

_-Adentro esta muy aburrido y pensé en venir a conocer a la hija del capitán Calway, es un hombre muy agradable._

_-¿le conoces?-logré articular al fin, en un tono tan natural que me sorprendí. _

_-digamos que he cruzado algunas palabras con él-lentamente se fue recostando contra la pared, pero a diferencia de Squall y yo, prefirió mantenerse de pie, con la mirada en la luna-tu madre era la cantante Julia Heartilly ¿no es verdad?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Squall aclaró su garganta, y no pude evitar mirarlo._

_-da la casualidad de que el padre de Squall alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella…_

_-¡¿en serio?!-lo miré con sorpresa, de repente dos meses de enojo con Squall se convirtió en una noche de verdades._

_-no lo se-respondió algo desinteresado-mi padre y yo no tenemos una buena relación…_

_-¿Por qué?-la pregunta se me salió involuntariamente._

_-¡oh!-gimió Elena-¡olvidé que le había prometido un baile a Seifer! Si me disculpan…-Caminó rápidamente en dirección al salón. Esta vez el silencio no duró mucho. De alguna manera estaba agradecida con Elena por aquellos tres minutos de su visita, parecía de esas personas con las que no te puedes enojar._

_-me mentiste-proferí en voz baja._

_-¿acerca de que?-preguntó extrañado. Me costó trabajo hablar con sus ojos clavados en los míos._

_-acerca de la madre de Alíe…dijiste que estaba muerta…_

_-para mi lo estaba-aquello lo pronunció con dolor, por lo que me arrepentí de haber tocado el tema-y es posible que mi pensamiento no haya cambiado…_

_-¿puedo preguntar el por que?-que rápido habían cambiado nuestros roles. Antes era él el curioso, al parecer también notó eso pues sonrió o mejor dicho, enarcó sus labios mínimamente hacia arriba, sin perder el toque de tortura y cansancio que guardaban sus ojos. _

_-es…difícil…_

_-oh…-por un momento, ninguno de los dos supo que mas decir._

_-¿lo amas?-parecía que habían pasado años desde que oí la voz de Squall, que esta vez sonó mucho mas pacifica y misteriosa que todas veces que lo había escuchado antes._

_-¿a quien?-pregunté, aunque ya sabia a quien se refería. El no insistió mas, por lo que tuve que responder sin rodeos-supongo que no…pero no me gusta estar sola-un extraño suspiro salió de su pecho._

_-lo siento, supongo que es mi culpa el que tuvieses que cambiar de amigos… ¿me perdonarías si te digo que Selphie te extraña mucho?-mi risa fue incontenible._

_-no hay nada que perdonar…tu llegaste primero-bufó divertido._

_-¿desde cuando los amigos le pertenecen a quien primero llega?-no supe que responder. No había olvidado su mirada, jamás lo haría, pero no recordaba el gran poder de atracción que efectuaba en mí-¿estas bien?_

_-¿eh?-de repente no solo fueron sus ojos lo que estaba viendo, sino también su expresión, se veía preocupado._

_-estas temblando… -bajé mi mirada para cerciorarme de sus palabras. Mi piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, y temblaba como nunca lo había hecho._

_En un segundo Squall se levantó, y tampoco recordaba que estar tan lejos y tan cerca de él fuera tan dolorosa y placenteramente extraño; sin embargo, intenté mantenerme en calma mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que quería hacer y prepararme para el inmenso dolor que sentiría si lo que deseaba era irse, un dolor incomparable que recordaba con toda claridad. _

_Increíblemente habían pasado varios segundos y él permanecía a mi lado, lo cual hizo que mi corazón casi explotara de felicidad; lo único que hizo fue quitarse su chaqueta de paño y ofrecérmela con una sonrisa bastante tentadora, pero eso fue precisamente lo que no me permitió arrebatársela. _

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio esperando por mi respuesta, el con una mirada cariñosa y yo con un corazón desesperado. Cuando él finalmente se dio cuenta de mi estado, su sonrisa se ensanchó y pasó su chaqueta por mis hombros, con todo el cuidado del mundo mientras me miraba con extraño aturdimiento, como si yo fuera una porcelana y él un admirador de tal. Después simplemente se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, esta vez nuestros cuerpos se rozaban claramente. No sabia si era él o su chaqueta la cual estaba oliendo, pero si se que era un olor tan increíble que sentí que me estaba ahogando en la mas indescriptible de las fragancias. _

_No era como la de aquella noche, llena de flores y naturaleza, esta era mucho más cálida y fuerte, pero no podía identificar ninguno de sus componentes. Tal vez tenía un toque de nueces acarameladas con una esencia que solo podía ser de él, pues era la única que no había reconocido aquella noche en que había dormido en mi habitación:_

_-gracias-dije con verdadera gratitud y con una sonrisa que seguramente me hacia lucir tonta. _

_-de nada-me respondió con tanta naturalidad que me sentí enojada por ser la única incomoda de la situación. Pero nada de eso me importaba, estaba realmente cómoda dentro de su chaqueta y a duras penas estaba consiente de en donde me encontraba, solo sabia que a mi lado se encontraba el hombre mas maravilloso que hubiese conocido alguna vez y quien ahora me miraba como esperanzado por algo-me preguntaba si…te gustaría…pues…ya sabes…-casi me dieron ganas de llorar. Primero porque me enojaba que no pudiese terminar su frase, él, que siempre hablaba con tanta naturalidad. Y segundo, porque jamás alguien había producido en mi tanta ternura como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, parecía un niño intentando pedirle permiso a su madre para poder salir jugar con sus amigos._

_ Ahora era mi turno de salvar el momento. Aunque no tenia idea de lo que Squall intentaba decirme; me arrepentí de no haberle prestado más atención a sus palabras anteriormente, aunque si con eso mantenía su mirada en mis ojos, no importaba tanto. Gracias al cielo le atiné a la primera, todo gracias a que lejos de mi pensamiento, pude escuchar una suave melodía proveniente del salón:_

_-¿bailar?-me sorprendió el tono de tranquilidad de mi vos._

_-así es-respondió aliviado._

_-que extraña invitación de tu parte-agregué._

_-¿debo tomar eso como un no?-me sorprendió su pregunta, ¿de verdad tenia tantas ganas de bailar conmigo?_

_-no…digo si…este…si, quiero bailar-de repente toda la confianza que había sonado algunas palabras antes habían desaparecido. Su sonrisa me desorientó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue el tacto de su mano sobre la mía la que hizo que se me olvidara hasta el nombre._

_Sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie y justo en frente del hombre de mis sueños, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, incluso por una mínima fracción de tiempo sentí que lo había tenido a mi lado por tanto tiempo que me resultó completamente natural la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Nuestras manos se enlazaron, su otra mano recorrió mi cintura con toda comodidad y mientras que la mía reposó en su hombro con firmeza. _

_Y así comenzamos a bailar. Al comienzo me pareció que el tenia poca idea acerca del baile, aunque luego empezó a movilizarse con tanta facilidad y elegancia que casi sentí pena de mis delicadas piernas, fue un baile en completo silencio. Pero solo cuando la música empezó a desaparecer me di cuenta de la verdadera situación. En realidad no estábamos cerca el uno del otro, estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro; mis manos ya no estaban entre la suya y su hombro, sino que recorrían su cuello atrayendo su rostro hasta el mío y su mano derecha se había unido a la izquierda, que estaba en mi cintura. Y definitivamente ya no estábamos mirándonos, sino que mirábamos nuestros labios con cierto deseo y desesperación mientras que nuestras frentes se recargaban la una con la otra:_

_-de…deberíamos volver adentro-"¡maldita culpa! ¡¿Por qué tenias que intervenir en este preciso momento?!" pensé con enojo, aunque en el trance en el que me encontraba, no se notó demasiado._

_-creí que no querías entrar-me respondió, con una sonrisa similar a la que me había mostrado en cuanto me ofreció su chaqueta._

_-no deseo hacerlo-me contradije, él solo se dignó a mirarme con confusión-solo dije que deberíamos…_

_Nos mantuvimos en esa posición, intactos, hasta que la música desapareció por completo y él se separó hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarnos. Me dolió. Pero sentí un gran alivió cuando me di cuenta que solo se había separado porque la fiesta había acabado y todos estaban empezando a salir, o bueno, de eso quería convencerme. El primero en salir del grupo de Squall fue Zell, a quien se le veía muy contento con aquellos tres hot dogs en sus manos:_

_-¡eh! ¡Rinoa! ¿A que no adivinas?-no podía entender por qué me hablaba con tanta naturalidad después de que le había abandonado. Cuando revisé el rostro de los demás muchachos, me di cuenta de que ninguno me miraba como yo pensaba. Irvine me observaba con cansancio pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión y Quistis me seguía mirando igual de indiferente, pero no había rastros de odio por ningún lado-¡ya eres seed!_

_Por muy tontas que resultaran sus bromas, Zell siempre sabia como contar un mal chiste, incluso Squall sonrió amigablemente:_

_-a de ser por eso que me dieron un traje similar al tuyo…_

_Todos soltaron en risas hasta que tres personajes aparecieron detrás de nosotros, logré reconocer al director Kramer y a Elena, pero la tercera invitada era una completa desconocida para mí. Aquella mujer tenía un porte muy prepotente, aunque sus facciones eran las de una madre por la manera en que miraba a los chicos. Su cabellera totalmente oscura, caía en cascada por su espalda semidesnuda debido al diseño de su vestido morado oscuro; también me sorprendió su altura, me pregunté si era incluso más alta que Trueno y eso si que era difícil de superar. Todos la miraron con extraña benevolencia:_

_-hijos míos-su tono de voz también era muy maternal-la he pasado de maravilla en esta noche, solo quería agradecerles por todo antes de marcharme…_

_-¡oh vamos mama Ede!-alegó Zell-¿no me digas que te iras tan pronto?_

_La extraña mujer y Elena intercambiaron una extraña mirada:_

_-¿crees que podríamos quedarnos?-le preguntó_

_-planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras-le contestó mientras dirigía su vista a la de Squall, con cierta duda, y ella no parecía ser de las que dudaban._

_-Elena se quedará en mi casa esta noche-agregó Squall, sus palabras me dolieron como flechas en el corazón-tu podrías tomar su antigua habitación si lo deseas…_

_-oh…no hace falta-pronunció con modestia-si es por eso, me quedaré con mi esposo esta noche ¿no es verdad, cariño?-el director asintió gustoso. Era increíble que una mujer tan joven fuese esposa del director, quien podría parecer su padre. Ella me miró con desconocida carisma-¿y quien es su amiga que no me la quieren presentar?_

_De acuerdo, lo que venia a continuación no me lo esperaba. Squall pasó su brazo por mis hombros y su chaqueta y me atrajo hasta él. Me ruboricé casi al instante, sentí miedo de que Elena se enojara conmigo por ello, porque por alguna razón no deseaba tener problemas con ella, no porque le temiera, sino porque tenía la impresión de que ella era una gran amiga. Sorprendentemente ella me estaba mirando sin ningún resentimiento, como si lo que hubiese hecho Squall le hubiese resultado natural o como si ellos no fueran nada de nada:_

_-Ella es Rinoa, es…nueva en el grupo-su aclaración fue algo extraña, pero me gustó como la pronunció._

_-ya veo-me analizó con su mirada, aunque no tan pervertida mente como lo había hecho Irvine el primer día-Rinoa…-sonrió ladeando su rostro un poco-es un placer conocerte, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo-extrañamente sentí que sus palabras tenían un enigmático doble sentido._

_-emmm-interrumpió Elena-bueno…Rinoa, me alegra mucho que finalmente seas seed, era tu sueño ¿no?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabias?-pregunté intrigada, pero en ese momento un teléfono móvil sonó cerca mío. Era de Squall, quien contestó con la otra mano, sin retirar su brazo de mis hombros y de verdad me sentí feliz por su acto._

_-¿hola?-su voz de repente era muy, muy seria- ¿Qué quieres?-todos esperamos en silencio, Squall no dejaba de mirar a Elena, y pude ver en la mirada de esta que había algo de miedo, aunque después me di cuenta de que no era solo en la de ella, sino en la de todos los presentes, excepto la mia-no me digas…que raro…yo también te la pedí hace cinco años, cuando me la arrebataste, y no me la devolviste ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora?.... olvídalo, se queda-colgó y nadie comentó nada al respecto. Era como si todos supieran quien había llamado y exactamente lo que le había dicho esa persona a Squall, fue una horrible aura de tristeza la que pasó por allí en ese momento, hasta que Selphie se presentó en el lugar._

_-¡hey!-miró directamente el brazo de Squall en mis hombros-¡sabia que se la quitarías! Seifer debe estar revolcándose en su desgracia…_

_-Selphie…-intenté aclarar la situación pero mamá Ede me interrumpió._

_-¿Dónde esta Seifer? _

_ -puaj-se asqueó Zell-es mejor que no se entere, con eso no nos arruina la noche…_

_-Zell…_

_-ya, ya…luego lo busco para que vaya a saludarte… _

_-será mejor que vayamos a dormir-recomendó Irvine-no se ustedes pero yo estoy que me caigo del cansancio-todos asintieron. _

_-vámonos ya cariño-el director Kramer tomó la mano de su esposa como si fuesen novios encaprichados, aquello me pareció muy bello. Ella lo siguió sin decir nada mientras se despedía con la mano… _

_-yo también me voy-dijo Selphie_

_-yo te acompaño-agrego Irvine, acompañado de una mirada calculadora. _

_-y yo-al parecer Zell también se dio cuenta de lo que yo había visto-buenas noches Rinoa, Elena y Squall…-que extraños sonaban aquellos tres nombres en una misma frase._

_-¡esperen!-objeté-yo también voy con ustedes-intenté seguirlos, pero el brazo de Squall no me lo permitió. Lo miré extrañada por aquella opción._

_-esperaré en el auto-dijo Elena, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba lejos de nosotros dos. Que extraña me resultaba, era como si no le importara lo que hiciese Squall, aun siendo su esposo._

_-¿no deberías ir con ella?- pregunté._

_-¿quieres que me vaya?-otra vez esas preguntas imposibles de contestar para mi, porque no sabia cual era la respuesta correcta, no quería lastimar a Elena, pero deseaba estar con Squall y en realidad no podía tener un mejor regalo de graduación que su compañía. Agradecí que mi padre no pudiese venir o todo habría sido distinto. Ni siquiera Seifer me importaba en ese momento._

_-supongo que no…_

_-¿supones?-preguntó en tono divertido, me fue inevitable reír ante los recuerdos-déjame acompañarte hasta tu habitación…_

_No pude negarme a su petición siendo que era él quien me estaba guiando, me parecía imposible que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Squall, me hizo sentir como si de verdad tuviese la oportunidad de tener algo con él, algo minino, pero muy importante para mi. _

_No pude quitarle la mirada mientras caminábamos, de hecho me tropecé algunas veces, pero Squall siempre retuvo la caída mientras que yo me ruborizaba y el se reía. Me sentí muy triste cuando vi la puerta de mi habitación:_

_-no recordaba que tu puerta fuera de ese color-comentó_

_-probablemente porque la pinté hace algunos días, el blanco que tenia antes era algo…deprimente…_

_-hiciste un buen trabajo, aunque no recuerdo que eso estuviese permitido-reímos al unísono mientras yo me recostaba en la puerta para entrar a regañadientes._

_-bueno, muchas gracias por traerme…buenas noches…_

_-espera, ¿puedo preguntarte algo mas? _

_-si es el por qué elegí ese color de puerta, es porque creí que a nadie le iba a gustar el verde encendido del que me enamoré en la tienda de pinturas._

_Su risa esta vez fue corta y poco divertida._

_-no, no es eso…_

_-¿entonces?_

_-ya lo olvidé._

_-¿lo olvidaste?_

_-si._

_-no te creo._

_-buenas noches Rinoa-me dio la espalda para retirarse y de nuevo tomé su mano para retenerlo_

_-¡Squall! por favor…intenta recordar que me querías preguntar…-no me gustó mi tono caprichoso. Pero el me regaló una angelical sonrisa._

_-lo que ocurre es que no quiero sonar como un depravado o algo así…_

_-prometo no tomarte como tal a menos que me preguntes algo asquerosamente raro…_

_-oh…que mal…entonces me voy-reí aun sin soltar su mano. _

_-¡oh, vamos!_

_-ya, esta bien…solo quiero que sepas que no es tu obligación responderme o hablarme si te parezco raro después de esto-¿Cómo hablaba de eso tan tranquilamente? ¿Qué no sabia que por nada del mundo podría dejar de hablarle ahora que había recuperado su amistad? Asentí sin embargo-solo quería saber…si…te agradaba besar a Seifer…-Jamás pensé que Squall me preguntara algo así, fue por eso que quedé en un extraño estado en el que no pude hablar por mas que lo intenté, y él me malinterpretó-¿lo ves? Te dije que era una pregunta muy extraña, mejor me voy…lo siento-de nuevo dio dos pasos para irse y de nuevo yo se lo impedí pues aun poseía su mano. Sentí la sangre invadir mis mejillas. _

_-no, no me gusta…de hecho casi siempre lo evito-me miró extrañado aunque creo que no fue por mi respuesta. _

_-¿has besado a alguien mas?- no entendía porque me preguntaba aquellas cosas, y tampoco ayudaba que su aliento estuviese rozando mi rostro con tanta tranquilidad ¿Qué no sabia lo mucho que me mareaba ese increíble olor? Sentí unas ganas increíbles de sentir sus labios en ese momento, estaban tan cerca de los míos…_

_-no-contesté medio atontada-jamás he besado a nadie mas… _

_-ahh….-se separó con vacilación-ya veo, buenas noches_

_Sabia que me iba a doler mucho cuando se fuera, así que cerré mis ojos para no tener que verlo partir. Pero luego me arrepentí cuando sentí sus cálidos labios en mi mejilla, donde permanecieron por tres inimaginables segundos que contaron mi corazón descabellado. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando el se separó y finalmente se fue, desapareciendo de mi vista poco a poco, pero esta vez no había dolor en mi corazón. Por alguna razón, sentía que había dejado algo conmigo, que había compartido algo conmigo que nadie mas sabia; aunque por supuesto, todo podía ser tan solo un sueño y yo me estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas tontas. Pero por alguna razón esta vez no sentía ese pesimismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, iba a dormirme con una sonrisa en el rostro…. _


	10. Perdida de sentidos

_SQUALL POV_

_¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había pasando? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no había pasado nada? _

_La había tenido tan cerca de mí, sus labios estaban casi encima de los míos y nuestros cuerpos prácticamente se rozaban. Pero no sentí nada. Ni la mas mínima sensación, era como si ella no hubiese estado allí o yo me encontrara a una gran distancia de su cuerpo; eso no había ocurrido algunos meses atrás. Incluso cuando la vi, no fue solo el gran dolor que paso por mi cuerpo al reconocer el gran parecido físico con Elena el que me estremeció entonces, también fue aquel extraño deseo de abrazarla incluso aunque lo único que sabia de ella era su nombre y que tenia los ojos mas profundos que alguna vez hubiese admirado. Y cuando nos encontramos en el puerto, ese día incluso en la oscuridad que abarcaba el océano podía reconocer el brillo tan puro que ya había notado en distintas ocasiones mientras ella comía en el comedor; era como si sus ojos fueran dos piedras preciosas que ella me permitía observar desde varias perspectivas aunque nunca me alcanzaba ni el tiempo ni el asombro para estudiarlas con cuidado. Y si sus ojos me invitaban a estudiar su interior, su piel me tentaban a desearla en muchas maneras; ya me había convencido que era un maldito pervertido por pensar en todo ello, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre me había parecido que su piel era lo más parecido a la sensación perfecta. Y esta noche había conseguido comprobarlo, aquel era un estremecimiento alucinante de no estar tocando nada, como si su tenue piel se deslizara por tus dedos dejando en ellos esa fragancia y sensación de la seda, la melisa y la lavanda. _

_Pero aun cuando había comprobado la sensación de su tacto, eso no significaba que me había hecho sentir algo que no había sentido antes. Incluso Selphie, quien era tan pegajosa, su tacto también era algo muy laxante a pesar de ser tan brusca en sus movimientos. Lo que había sentido era el tacto de una mujer, pero no de Rinoa; estaba completamente seguro de que Rinoa se sentía indiscutiblemente mucho mejor que eso pero ¿Por qué no lo había sentido esta noche? _

_Entonces recordé aquella tarde en que irrumpí en su habitación cuando no la vi a la hora del almuerzo. Recordaba que tan solo había sentido el impulso de enterarme si estaba bien, y así podría regresar a mi trabajo con toda tranquilidad, pero en cuanto la vi en la puerta, sabía que me iba a ser imposible retirarme del lugar. Lo cual me enojó mucho. Fue en ese momento en que me rendí ante mis emociones y me di cuenta de que la amaba, incluso con aquel pijama roído, me parecía estar viendo el ser más perfecto del universo. De mi universo por lo menos. _

_Entré en el carro, donde Elena me esperaba, totalmente furioso:_

_-dime que tu no tienes nada que ver en esto-dije en tono amenazante mientras la miraba con igual ferocidad._

_-¿nada que ver con que?-me preguntó con rostro totalmente inocente, pero no sabia si creerle. Elena verdadera mente había perdido mi confianza esa noche, y probablemente lo que quedaba de mi amor por ella también._

_-no te hagas la inocente-ella se estremeció ante mi voz enojada y guardo silencio por unos momentos, mientras indagaba en mi mente, seguramente._

_-¿crees que yo soy la culpable de que hayas perdido el interés físico por Rinoa? _

_-¿Quién mas sino tú podría hacer algo como eso?-ambos fruncimos el seño lo mas que pudimos-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-yo no he hecho nada…_

_-¿a no? ¿Qué otra bruja querría lastimarme tanto como lo estoy en este momento?-y entonces las lagrimas de Elena inundaron el escenario y golpearon a mi ya lesionado corazón como una bala de completo dolor._

_Ella no había sido. Pude sentirlo, pude ver la honestidad de sus lágrimas y el dolor que estas mismas abarcaban mientras sus ojos se cerraban para que yo no pudiese ver sufrimiento que había vivido estos últimos cinco años. Elena nunca me lastimaría, incluso aunque yo le dijese que la odiaba con toda mi alma, incluso aunque le arrebatara a nuestra hija y la dejara sin razones para vivir. Ella nunca lo haría. Porque ella me amaba a una medida en que yo no podía entender, una medida que solo un corazón tan grande y tan cariñoso como el de ella podría sentir, pero la detestable debilidad de su alma era que solo podía amar una vez. Ella ya me había contado en varias ocasiones que había intentado rehacer su vida con muchos hombres más, pero que ninguno producía en ella la más mínima sensación de felicidad que cuando estábamos juntos y yo le creía, porque yo había vivido lo mismo hasta que Rinoa apareció en mi vida:_

_-Tienes razón Squall -escuché su voz tan lejana de mí, que recordé aquella soledad que había sentido cuando ella me dijo adiós-a lo mejor soy yo la culpable de este extraño fenómeno -entonces sus ojos asustados se clavaron en los míos al igual que sus manos lo hicieron en mi pecho-pero te aseguro…te juro…que jamás haría algo para separarte de Rinoa voluntariamente-empezó a separarse con delicadeza hasta situarse en la posición en la que la había encontrado cuando había entrado al carro-lo mejor será que no regresé por aquí, sabes que por mas experta que me crea en el tema, la magia siempre tendrá control sobre mí._

_-Ya basta-rogué-si de verdad quieres hacerme feliz…deja de culparte por cada cosa que me ocurre, por si no lo sabes, ya no soy de los que le gustan que la gente se meta en su vida siempre-me sentí feliz de escuchar su risa de nuevo, fue un alivio._

_-creí que siempre habías sido así…me considero una afortunada por haber podido entrar en tu vida…_

_-y con tanta facilidad-agregué. _

_Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en casa. Si bien no me gustaba vivir en el jardín, tampoco es que mi hogar fuera muy alentador en algunos casos. Comenzando, era demasiado grande, pero cuando la compré lo había hecho con la intención de crear una gran familia y escuchar los pasos de mis pequeños hijos corriendo por todo el lugar, cosa que nunca ocurriría. Luego estaba el detestable color pastel que había elegido Selphie simplemente para molestarme; el cual había intentado cambiar en varias ocasiones, pero era cuestión de horas para que mi casa regresara a su tono "natural". _

_Y finalmente, y lo peor de todo, eran los recuerdos. _

_No fue mucho, pero Elena vivió conmigo mientras estaba embarazada, entonces pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta; pero todo, una vez Elena desapareció de mi vida, sucumbió._

_Ayudé a Elena a descender del auto, y en cuanto le dirigió una torturadora mirada a la morada pude ver el estremecimiento que paso por su cuerpo, seguramente ante los recuerdos…_

_Flash back:_

_-Ele… _

_Que helado estaba ese día. Y si lo combinabas con profundo dolor, podía llegarte incluso mas adentro de los huesos._

_-ya supéralo Squall…te abandonó…como a todos nosotros…_

_Uno de los mayores inconvenientes de Seifer era que lograba fastidiarte incluso cuando deseaba hacerte sentir bien. Recuerdo que antes no nos llevábamos tan mal como ahora, y aunque de todas maneras nos desagradábamos, la gran diferencia es que ambos, por una maldita coincidencia, siempre nos fijábamos en el mismo objetivo_

_¿Una prueba? _

_Elena… _

_Fin del flash back._


	11. Diario de Selphie

SELPHIE POV

Selphie's journal

1° intento:

Era perfecto para mí…

Todo de él me encantaba, su mirada, sus movimientos, su pelo, su aroma…definitivamente estaba enamorada. Siento que todo el tiempo me estaba buscando para que lo acompañe, a pesar de que todas las chicas lo buscaban para tirársele encima, él siempre me miraba solo a mi; tal vez yo también le gustaba, pero lo nuestro no podía ser, porque trabajábamos en el mismo lugar y aunque Squall es mi mejor amigo creo que no me dejara tener una relación abierta…que aburrido…

Supongo que saben de quien hablo…si, él, el que siempre me ha gustado….estoy hablado de… ¡Chocobo!

Squall y el director aprobaron los chocobos en el jardín, son rápidos, lindos y combinan con nuestro uniforme; pero de todos ellos, había uno muy especial para mí, es el más dorado de todos y lo crié desde que era un chocobito, así que él me veía como una madre, y yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Pero ahora mismo el chocobo se ha ido y me siento muy triste, Squall me ha prometido uno nuevo para mi cumpleaños pero aún falta mucho para eso y él parece muy ocupado con Elena y Rinoa, al parecer todavía no se decide por ninguna de las dos, Elena es muy buena y ama a Squall, pero Rinoa también merece una oportunidad.

Volviendo a mi dilema, no creo poder soportar hasta mi cumpleaños, por lo que he decidido comprar un chocobito que remplace a chocobo, lo que no creo que ocurra, pero aun así debo intentarlo. Squall me ha dicho que puedo ir hasta Balam si quiero, aunque se enojo un poquito porque no le dije lo que iba a hacer en la ciudad, me cuida mucho y siempre abre la compuerta de los trenes antes de que yo llegue, él sabe que me gusta eso. Sin embargo, no quiere que vaya sola, así que debo encontrar a alguien que me acompañe; le he preguntado a Rinoa si puede ir conmigo, pero me dijo que siente cansada, yo la veo más deprimida así que no le insistí. Luego le pregunté a Zell, y me dijo que iría si le ganaba en una pelea, pero me negué porque el siempre es muy brusco cuando entrena. Quistis está en una misión y Elena le ha prometido a Alíe pasar un día entero a su lado.

Empiezo a deprimirme, los demás estudiantes están todos en sus casas y los que se quedaron no tienen rostro de querer acompañarme, así que me siento en una de las sillas del patio y comienzo a pensar en una solución:

-Selphie… ¿Qué te pasa?-¡Vaya! ¡Me había olvidado de Irvinie! O tal vez no, el siempre tiene citas con otras chicas y eso me molesta un poco.

-Estoy triste porque no he encontrado a nadie que me acompañe a Balam.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Balam?

-Quería comprar un Chocobito muy pequeñito que pudiera acomodarse en mi mano.

-¿no estabas encariñada con el chocobo de la zona de entrenamiento?

-Se lo llevaron hace unos días-digo mientras se resbalan unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos-lo extraño mucho.

Irvine seca mis lágrimas con su mano, lo cual hace que mi corazón palpite más rápido de lo común, es una sensación muy extraña…

-No llores Selphie, eso me destroza el corazón… ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?

-¿No tienes algo que hacer con alguna chica del jardín?-Él suelta una carcajada

-todas las chicas lindas se han ido…solo has quedado tú-mi rostro se siente caliente con las palabras de Irvine, pero no me dejo convencer, lo conozco desde hace mucho.

-¿Me acompañarás?

-¡claro!

No nos tarda mucho llegar a Balam, Irvine maneja como un desquiciado, la próxima vez manejo yo. Nos encontramos con la madre de Zell y esta nos da unos bocadillos deliciosos, creo que me gustaría tener una mamá como ella, o mejor no, también es muy regañona.

¡Es terrible! La tienda de Chocobos está cerrada. Podría volver mañana, pero aun así me siento triste, no quiero irme sin un chocobo, quiero dormir junto a un chocobo, si no consigo un chocobo hoy me sentiré muy enojada.

-Ya esta bien, Selphie, tienes un montón de amigos, no creo que exista alguien que no te quiera ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto querer a un chocobo?

-No lo se, los chocobos nunca ven a sus padres, siempre los separan y los venden ¿No te parece horrible? Por eso yo quiero ser la mamá de uno de esos chocobos y hacerlo muy fuerte para que Squall me deje llevarlo a las batallas.

Irvine de nuevo se ríe, esta vez me enoja que lo haga.

-Tienes un hermoso corazón, Selphie, espero que el chocobo que esté contigo sepa lo valiosa que eres…-su mirada me intimida….no deja de mirarme….todavía lo hace….listo, ya no me mira-deberíamos irnos, mañana será otro día.

Todavía estoy muy triste, no he podido conseguir mi chocobito, tal vez él estaba esperando por mí para que lo llevara a casa y le diera comida y una camita. Me pregunto si podrá esperar otro día más. Irvine me cuenta un montón de chistes para que se vaya mi tristeza, Irvine no es una persona mala, solamente es muy ligón, pero él también tiene un bonito corazón.


	12. El sueño de Elena

ELENA POV

El lugar era simplemente asqueroso…

Desde que llegabas podías sentir el olor a muerte y desesperación, la laguna estaba infestada de cualquier tipo de criaturas que en el mundo de los humanos sería inconcebible imaginar. El camino hacia la única posada del lugar era estresante, por cada paso que dabas, los recuerdos más importantes de tu alma pasaban por tu mente como si los estuvieras viviendo, algunas veces sentía el deseo de detenerme y regresar, después de todo, no era mi obligación estar en ese lugar, solo lo hacía por proteger a las personas que amaba, pero también porque era una bruja, y como toda bruja, ambicionaba el poder.

La casa era de un estilo muy curioso, y por curioso me refiero a escalofriante, como todo lo que existía en ese lugar. Recuerdo la primera vez que llegué a ese lugar, estaba asustada y todo lo que deseaba era encontrar un lugar donde la oscuridad no me tocara, con el tiempo aprendí que mi vida estaba llena de sombras, que la única felicidad que podía anhelar era el deseo por ser un ser humano. Por fuera, la morada estaba hecha de cristal, y si te sentías lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar observar a través de ellos, sufrías con la mala suerte de perder tu vista y rellenar tu mente de imágenes que no me atrevo a describir.

En cuanto entrabas lo primero que veías era el gran reloj que controlaba el tiempo de los seres humanos, algunas brujas eran las encargadas de proteger todo lo referido a eso, debían cerciorarse de que todo se cumpliría a la hora exacta, de no ser así, eran exterminadas. Yo nunca corrí con esa suerte, más bien mi padre, el gran Xian, me permitía hacer cuanto se me antojara, donde se me antojara y en la época en que se me antojara. Yo era la hija de su esposa favorita, por lo que nunca me vi obligada a demostrarle mi lealtad, como mis hermanas, que no me querían más que yo a ellas. Caminando por el pasillo de la eternidad, como lo llamaban allí, me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre…

Era el cuarto más grande de todos, estaba lleno de todo tipo de relojes, desde los más grandes y exactos, hasta los más pequeños y detallados, sin ningún tipo de pared que los sostuviera. En el fondo estaba mi padre, disfrazado de humano, con facciones y cuerpo perfecto, vestido con algún tipo de armadura exagerada. Se encontraba recostado en su sillón jugueteando con su magia, como si eso no significara ningún peligro, mientras algunas de mis hermanas cumplían con su trabajo dándole cuerda a los relojes o masajeando los hombros de mi padre. Se erguió al verme y su mirada se iluminó dejando ver un poco de su figura original endemoniada:

-¡Pero si eres tú, Elena!-no le tomó demasiado tiempo estar a mi lado para darme un abrazo más bien doloroso-¡Hasta que has venido a visitar a tu viejo!

-No es necesario visitarte considerando el hecho de que has de vigilarme cada segundo de mi existencia…

-¿Qué puedo decir?-levantó mi cuerpo sin mayor esfuerzo, me sentó en el sillón y el a mi lado- Soy un buen padre…

-¿Sabes dónde está?-pregunté, no hacía falta decir nombres, él podía ver el futuro, por lo que su presente nunca era una novedad.

- Creí que no tenías una buena relación con ella-dijo mientras repasaba mis facciones, algunas veces me sentía incomoda cuando visitaba a mi padre, sabía que solo lo hacía por mi parecido con mi madre, pero estar tan cerca de él me hacía sentir turbación.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que deseo preguntarle…

-si tanto insistes-cerró sus ojos y después de un momento continuó hablando-está en el cuarto de ilusiones…entrenando, como si existiera algo, además de tu y yo, que pudiera lastimarla…-suspiro-definitivamente tu, mi querida Elena, eres la única que comprende mi pasividad y desacuerdo con los conflictos.

-aun así, nunca los detienes…

-Eso solo provocaría más problemas, además, los humanos parecen divertirse, así que ¿Para qué me molesto?-no podía discutir más con mi padre acerca de eso, él nunca había vivido en el mundo de los humanos, pocas veces había interactuado con ellos, por eso era tan insensible al tema.

-ya debo irme-me levanté del sillón-si escuchas algún tipo de ruido, solo somos ella y yo entrenando como cualquier día…

Sonrió.

-Saldrás victoriosa…aunque quizá solo sea esta vez….

La curiosidad de preguntarle sobre el futuro siempre me embriagaba, sabía que nunca me diría nada, era muy fiel a su secreto, y aunque se supone que yo también podía verlo, no estaba segura si deseaba obtener una facultad tan problemática como esa…

El cuarto de las ilusiones no estaba muy lejos, era una habitación donde podías ver lo que tu mente deseaba, la mayoría de veces era utilizada para que nosotras, las brujas, venciéramos nuestros miedos y así no sentirnos afligidas por nada. Yo nunca había utilizado ese cuarto.

Artemisa era una bruja avariciosa, perspicaz y poderosa. La conocí el mismo día en que mi vida como humana terminó, en un comienzo teníamos una gran hermandad, todas nuestras hermanas nos temían y gustábamos de explotar nuestros poderes en el mundo de los mortales. Pero con el tiempo empecé a recordar mi vida pasada, las cosas y los seres que amaba, hasta que me di cuenta de la maldad que había comenzado a invadir mi corazón y sentí asco de mi misma. Artemisa se sintió traicionada, y su odio se expandió cuando nuestro padre demostró su preferencia hacia mí, desde entonces dedicó su tiempo a atentar contra mis seres queridos, aunque en su mayoría eran acciones insignificantes que yo podía manejar sin mayor esfuerzo, hasta los últimos meses, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Rinoa.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí con todo el resentimiento que un corazón traicionado podía expresar:

-¡Pero si es la privilegiada!-exclamó con ironía-¿Has venido a jugar conmigo un rato?

-¿Para qué? Estoy seguro que mi padre te ha anunciado de mi presencia y el resultado de nuestro "juego".

-¿Ha que has venido?-preguntó, irritada.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Vengo a pedirte, de manera moderada, que dejes de jugar con las vidas de Rinoa y Squall…

-Pero si tan solo deseaba hacerte un favor… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Rinoa te lo está arrebatando todo, muy lentamente, para que parezca un error…

-Nada es un error-interrumpí-y aunque estoy consciente de lo que ocurre, gracias, pero no necesito de tu ayuda…

-Que mal, porque voy a seguir ayudándote, lo quieras…o no…

Y en ese instante…desperté.


	13. Por una vez quiero ser escuchada

-pero que mala eres-comentó Seifer.

-cierra la boca-pronunció Quistis, fastidiada por haber fallado en su objetivo de atacarlo.

Seifer disfrutaba de molestar a Quistis la mayoría del tiempo, era la única con quien podía mantener una conversación desde que obtuvo su cargo como comandante; ella nunca agradó realmente de Seifer, pero con el tiempo descubrió que las peleas que mantenían le hacían olvidar sus preocupaciones de alguna manera, como si aquello le hiciera recordar su inolvidable niñez en el orfanato.

Quistis se había enamorado de Squall desde muy pequeña, quizá al comienzo hubiese sido tan solo un cariño de hermanos, pero con el tiempo este fue convirtiéndose en un hombre y los papeles cambiaron, sin saber cómo, Squall ya no era el chico antisocial e inaccesible que había sido durante su niñez, ahora era un hombre serio que se preocupaba por los demás sin que estos lo supieran. Sin embargo, Quistis no lograba recordar mucho acerca de su antigua personalidad, a veces sentía una especie de vacío que le hacía pensar que su vida no había tenido momentos de relevancia, además de los del orfanato, que a ella le importara guardar.

El sonido del hiperón de Seifer la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al observar con más detalle, el ataque no se dirigía hacia ella, sino algunos grados a su derecha, una de esas asquerosas y aburridas bestias que guardaba la zona de entrenamiento estaba a unos pocos centímetros, lo supo porque un poco de la sangre derramada por el disparo salpicó en su rostro.

-No he venido a cuidarla, instructora.

-Tu relación con Rinoa no parece ir del todo bien-comentó con desinterés fingido mientras limpiaba sus lentes, aunque la pregunta logró incomodar a Seifer.

-¿Y a ti que te da?-respondió a la defensiva.

-Solo me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el regreso de Elena…

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Nunca había mucho de qué hablar al respecto, el dolor siempre aparecía al escuchar su nombre, "cuando ella se fue, todo se fue con ella", siempre recordaban esas palabras pronunciadas por Squall, y sabían que tenía toda la razón. Durante algún tiempo habían sufrido de una depresión constante, al punto de no hablar entre ellos, pero como todo, lograron acostumbrarse, aunque su nombre se hubiera convertido en un tabú. Nadie quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna manera todos habían experimentado cierto rencor ante su regreso, nadie quería sentir esperanza de que esta vez se quedara, tan solo Alie, pero para los demás eso no había sido más que un golpe imperdonable.

-ahí están-la endulzante voz provenía de la entrada, y seguida a esta se escucharon sus pasos acercándose con tranquilidad hasta que ambos voltearon a verla y ella se detuvo para brindarles una sonrisa-Escuché que ahora son buenos amigos…

-¡Ha!-se burló Seifer-jamás sería amigo de una solterona-Quistis se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Es una lástima, siempre creí que hacían buena pareja-ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario pero ninguno pronunció palabra-Por cierto Quistis, el subdirector estaba buscándote…

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con el corazón acelerado, no importaba que tan insignificante fuese, el solo escuchar acerca de Squall le producía ese tipo de reacciones.

-No lo sé-respondió Elena, consiente de la situación de la instructora-y tampoco deberías preguntarlo-Quistis se sintió ofendida pero no le pareció buena idea demostrarlo.

-iré enseguida-y con el orgullo destruido, se marchó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Seifer, ahora tranquilo y recostado en su espada.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Eleone?-inquirió evadiendo la pregunta.

-No-respondió de mala gana-pero el director ha de saberlo- añadió a regañadientes.

Elena dirigió una mirada seca hacia Seifer, y este comprendió que no estaba de buen humor, aunque no pudo adivinar el por qué.

-Creí que habías sido el encargado de ser su caballero…-Seifer palideció, él siempre había sido un excelente mentiroso, pero Elena era mucho mejor descubriéndole; sin embargo, esta vez no parecía enojada por lograrlo, más bien estaba abstraída en un mundo de pensamientos a los que, estaba seguro, ni siquiera Squall había podido ingresar. Continuó luego de un suspiro-comprendo que debes protegerla, pero precisamente por eso he de encontrarla…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Elena le dedicó una triste mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo Elena?-preguntó exasperado-Sabes bien que nunca creí que te hubieses ido por la exigencia de Galbadia de retirarte a cambio de un poco de paz.

-¿Por qué no?-le miró curiosa-todo ha mejorado desde mi partida.

-¡¿A esto llamas paz?-gritó, señalando la criatura que había destruido al proteger a Quistis-Además, de ser así, Squall nunca te lo hubiera permitido, o por lo menos se habría ido contigo-Elena no contestó nada, por lo que él continuó-¿Por qué abandonaste a tu hija? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió hace cinco años?

Su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte, lo que realmente quería no era una respuesta, sino correr y abrazarle, quería por un momento calmar el sufrimiento que encontraba en los ojos de su amor platónico; él sabía que de no ser por un motivo realmente importante, no sería capaz de abandonar a su querido Squall, y aunque le dolía en el alma, se había convencido a si mismo que no interrumpiría en su relación, mucho menos ante el nacimiento de Alie, cuando por fin en su rostro había tranquilidad. Quizá era por el amor, pero Squall nunca había visto aquello que Seifer descubría con tanta facilidad, la tristeza, la soledad y el vacío que inundaba a Elena desde aquella primera vez en que había sido llevada al orfanato; aunque se había presentado ante ellos con una sonrisa, él la descubrió aquella misma noche llorando. Elena irrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Siempre te he admirado…eres el único de nosotros que nunca ha cambiado…

-¿Cambiado?

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Tu mirada…aun es clara, todavía puedo ver el capricho de tus ojos-su sonrisa se ensanchó-el día en que llegamos a este lugar tu y yo nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor ¿recuerdas?-Seifer no pudo evitar sonreír, aun con tristeza-todo gracias a que tú no te acostumbrabas a la idea de vivir para pelear-se detuvo a pensar de nuevo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-no parabas de llorar y gritar…mientras yo solo me pensaba en una manera de regresar a su lado…

Seifer estuvo a punto de pedirle que escaparan, que dejaran todo, que fueran felices, pero sabía que ella nunca aceptaría algo como eso. Miles de veces habían intentado demostrarle cuanto la amaba, incluso estuvo dispuesto a crear una "amistad" con Squall, pero eso solo hizo que ella lo quisiera más al pensar que había hecho de él una mejor persona.

-¿Es esa la mejor memoria que tienes de mí?-le preguntó, desengañado.

Su sonrisa reapareció unos pocos instantes.

-No…esa no es mi mejor memoria de ti-le miró mientras se iba acercando-aún recuerdo aquella noche…

Seifer abrió sus ojos de par en par, su corazón se había detenido, hubo una felicidad interior que no pudo controlar, "ella lo recuerda" fue todo lo que pudo pensar…

-jamás te agradecí por ello-dijo mientras se detenía justo en frente de él-fue la única vez en que he podido llorar en frente de alguien…

-no me lo agradezcas…lo del ascensor…también fue la primera vez que lloré de esa manera…

Elena se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya Seifer se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que estaba intentado esconder y correspondió al abrazo como si fuese un adiós definitivo, aunque la agarró con tal fuerza que pensó que jamás podría escapar de sus brazos.

-Seifer...tienes toda la razón, yo no me fui por la petición de Galbadia…me fui porque no quería afrontar la realidad…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó confundido.

-es mi culpa que ustedes hayan muerto…lo siento…

-¡¿Muerto? ¡¿De qué me estás hablando Elena?-gritó mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo que hasta hace unos instantes era lo único que le importaba.

-Lo siento...lo siento…-repitió varias veces entre lágrimas.

El sufrimiento de Elena hizo que Seifer olvidara su enojo y recobrara la postura. "se lo preguntaré de nuevo más tarde" pensó.

-No llores…Eleone está en Esthar…

"Discúlpame Seifer, espero poder enamorarme de ti en alguna otra vida" se prometió mientras seguía llorando y borrando con su magia el recuerdo de aquella conversación…

* * *

-subdirector…el barco está listo para irnos…

El silencio permaneció en el lugar por unos instantes.

-Subdirector- aclaró Shu –el barco…

-Ya he escuchado- profirió en tono prócer.

Squall vistió su chaqueta de seed mientras daba una última mirada a la zona de entrenamiento desde el observatorio en la parte superior de la misma…

* * *

**Ya se que a muchos no les gusta Seifer, pero yo nunca pensé que el fuera malo, así que aquí me desquito jajaja ojala les guste, he retomado después de casi un año :S**


End file.
